Absolute Love
by animeloveramy
Summary: 'It was then that somthing strange happened. Now it wasn't one of those strange things that happen every day like my DS decided not to work or the character decided to look exactly like me, oh no; this was something I never thought possible.' Brock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**oxo…oxo**

"Now, jump inside the world of pokemon!" the screen of my Nintendo DS told me happily. I smirked slightly as I looked at it. I had just bought a new pokemon game and couldn't wait to try it out. So, I had stuck it into my DS and started it up. After filling in my details, I had waited for it to load.

I'm sure you probably want to know some of those details. Well, my name is Samantha Rodgers but everyone calls me Sammy. I like it that way. I'm around 5 foot 3, 17 years old, have shoulder length white hair and green eyes. It's all natural so I'm told but I have a sneaking suspicion that my mum had a white hair fetish and bleached mine and my brothers hair when we were little because both her and my dad and, in fact, everyone in my family, have dark hair.

Yeah; she's weird like that.

So, after loading, my new game had arrived at the screen where some old bloke was telling me to 'jump into the world of pokemon!' and as I pressed the A button, wishing I really could, something strange happened. Now it wasn't one of those strange things that happen every day like my DS decided not to work or the character decided to look exactly like me, oh no; this was something I never thought possible.

I felt myself gasp as a large purple hole opened in front of my DS screen. I jumped back startled as it got bigger, consuming me and dragging me in. I felt all the air seem to escape my body. It was painful and I found myself blacking out several times but then I was falling; falling through the purple light. I didn't know where I was going, which way was up, down, left, right. It was a confusing mess of everything.

I pulled my hand to my head. I guess it felt like pulling your hand through think mud though I can't say I've had the pleasure of experiencing that. I tried to look around but I was trapped, still falling. No, I wasn't falling; something was pulling me, pulling me through this thick purple light. I looked down but couldn't see anything and then, my mind went black as I passed out.

**xxx…xxx**

I had never known pain like this before. I felt like I had been hit by a truck which had then reversed and ran me over again before being hit by another truck causing it to fall and crush me. Ouch. I cringed at my own imagination and hoped that never happened to anyone let alone me.

I tried to open my eyes but the light was bright. I tried again, lifting my heavy lids before promptly blinking. Light hurts. I groaned as I pulled myself up, putting a hand to my head as I opened my eyes properly. Staring at the grassy floor which was defiantly not my bedroom matt, I waited for my eyes to adjust. When they had I looked around me. I was in the middle of the forest. Trees surrounded me an as my eyes widened in shock I heard a threatening growl coming from behind me. I span quickly around on my knees so that I was facing the maker of the noise and soon wished I had stayed where I was.

This was for two reasons. The first being that my head was now throbbing harshly from my quick movements and the second was because of the fang bearing creature in front of me. It was an Absol. I stared at it as it growled at me. What was going on? There was an Absol growling at me. An Absol. A pokemon. In a state of shock, I lied back down, collapsing onto the soft grass. The growling stopped. I frowned.

Looking back up, I saw the Absol staring at me curiously for a moment before its fangs were bared and it was growling again. Intrigued, I put my head back on the grass. Once again, the growling stopped. I smiled before repeating the procedure several times. The same thing happened with each. So I lay there.

Every few minutes I would pop my head up and look at the pokemon. It would begin to growl again every time but as soon as my head went down it stopped. Soon, I became bored with our little game and turned my mind to other things while remaining on the floor. Things like why I was here, what I was going to do, why the Absol was still staring at me from where it lay between two trees, why the Absol was in the forest in the first place because I had thought they liked to hang out in caves, why said Absol hadn't attacked me yet and what I was supposed to do in a world of pokemon without a pokemon. I found no credible answer for any of my questions.

I sighed softly before playing with the Absol again. This time it took a little longer for the pokemon to growl each time I raised my head. I considered it an improvement before closing my eyes and relaxing in the sun. Who cared why I was here? I was so I might as well enjoy it. And the Absol didn't seem to want to attack me so I left it be. Secretly, Absol was one of my favourite pokemon along with Ninetales, Arcanine and Roserade. I had other favourites too, but if I was to name them all right now I would probably be here a while.

It soon became dark and I could slowly feel myself drifting off. I knew that probably wasn't the best idea in the world but I couldn't help it. I was tired and I had been sitting out in the sun all day. A part of me was trying to stay awake in case of any pokemon who might decide to give me an unwanted call but another part trusted Absol. Soon, I couldn't control my mind as it became blank with sleep.

**oxo…oxo**

**First chapter! I know that this kind of idea has been used allot but I believe it has potential, if done well. I don't know if I have done it well so I would very much like it if you could review and tell me… I'm not sure I like the beginning but I think it picked up after a while… maybe…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**oxo…oxo**

When I woke it was to find myself curled up next to a white, dog like creature with a blue crescent moon shaped thing coming out of its head. Now, on a normal day this would have terrified me. But this wasn't a normal day, I knew, because I had just remembered what was happening and where I was. What I didn't know was why the Absol from yesterday was now curled up next to me instead of growling at me from a tree over the way. Not that I minded of course but I was curious.

I suppose that I could have been something to do with the cold night time temperatures but I didn't remember the pokemon coming over to me or me cuddling up to it. Comfortable and warm, I stayed like that for a while. But soon my curiosity got the better of me and I began to stroke it softly. Its fur was warm and soft, not unlike the fur of a newly born kitten.

"Absol…" it crooned softly, purring slightly under my touch before its eyes shot open and it leapt away, growling again before turning its back on me and sulking under the tree. I smiled slightly. It really didn't want to show its soft side.

I suspected that it was male. It acted like a male and its voice was quite deep like a male. I imagined the voices where different depending on whether it was male or female and so decided that I would call this Absol 'he' until I may be proved otherwise. I didn't lie back down but instead looked around for anything to eat. One of the trees surrounding my little clearing was an apple tree and several red versions of the fruit sat on its branches just waiting to be eaten.

With my mouth watering, I got wobbly to my feet and made my way to the tree. One apple was right in my reach but as I reached up to get it I froze at the buzzing sounds that had erupted as soon as I touched the branch. _Uh oh…_ I thought worriedly as I backed away from the tree. My eyes widened as several Beedrill flew angrily out of the apple tree and the tree next to it.

"Crap." I muttered quietly to myself. I flinched as one of the Beedrill flew at my face, stinger poised for attack. I closed my eyes and covered my face before waiting for the attack that never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a growing Absol atop a struggling Beedrill. I was shocked. Absol was helping me?

I didn't have long to ponder that fact however as the other Beedrill poised to attack me. I gasped as the horn type thing on Absol's head began to glow silver and a strange bar of white light flew at the attacking Beedrill. The powerful Razor Wind attack left the Beedrill unconscious. Absol lifted his paw, letting the first one go before watching as it sped quickly off into the trees.

"Absol." He murmured as he watched it. Then, when it was out of sight, he turned to me before bounding over to the tree, grabbing the apple gently in its jaws and bounding back over where it proceeded to drop the apple at my feet and walk away. I watched it silently as it settled itself under the tree again, this time facing me, and placed its head on its paws, watching me quietly. I smiled, bending down and picking the apple up before looking back at the dark type pokemon.

"Thanks Absol." I told it with a smile and my smile widened as it looked away in embarrassment.

"Ab." It replied quietly and I giggled before sitting back down and eating the apple. It felt good to have something in my stomach again and I liked the fact that Absol was beginning to trust me. It felt… nice.

After eating I got up. I needed to find a town so I could get some supplies, pokeballs, information and perhaps a friend. But I wasn't sure which direction to go in and I didn't want to get attacked by pokemon again. I looked at Absol who, sensing he was being watched, looked back up at me. We watched each other for a while, Absol curiously wondering why I was looking at him with a curious and thoughtful look. Or, at least, I assumed he was.

"Would you like to join me Absol?" I asked him slowly, running a hand through my hair. I saw his eyes widen slightly at the offer and I smiled.

"Sol?" He asked in a tone that I imagined someone saying 'really?' to another someone who had just offered them something wonderful. I giggled at the thought before nodding happily. The pokemon smiled, I think, before getting up happily. "Ab, Absol!" he cried, nodding his head before walking over to me. I smiled before rubbing his head affectionately. Absol leaned into my hand gently before taking it from my hand and shaking.

"Awesome." I said happily. I had my own Absol! I had only ever dreamed of this day! Then I came back down to earth and looked around. "Um, Absol?" I asked nervously. "You wouldn't happen know the way to the closest town would you?"

He gave me a look that said 'you don't know that yourself?' before walking off through the trees. I smiled slightly before running swiftly after him. This was going to be so much fun!

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like the story so far. I will explain now though that this story is kind of like a crossover from the game to the anime. She was pulled in by the game but it has all the anime characters in it as well. In fact she's more likely to meet the anime characters than the characters from any games as the only game I have is pokemon pearl… though that hopefully is soon to change with the order of pokemon Heartgold! Whoop! But yes, anime. And probably the time where may and max are there considering that they are the ones I have seen the most off and I know their characters slightly better…**

**Well I hope you like it and please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**oxo…oxo**

Absol and I had been walking for most of the day and I had snatched a berry every once in a while, hoping no pokemon would decide to attack me again. None did but I had to wonder whether it was because of the strong pokemon beside me. I looked down at the said Absol. It was a beautiful creature. So strong yet so soft. I smiled as I remembered waking up that morning to find it curled up next to me.

As I walked I wondered how I would be able to get the money to pay for all the stuff I needed. I searched my trouser pockets and was relived when I found a small card inside it. It looked like a credit card but was covered in pokemon related stuff and I knew I didn't have it before. I would ask someone about it when I got to the city. _Speaking of which…_ I thought as the trees began to thin and buildings could be seen through it.

"Wow! Thanks Absol!" I said in amazement as I looked around. Laughing slightly I propelled myself forward. Absol followed happily at my heels and we soon arrived at the red roofed building that was the pokemon centre. I walked in and looked around. There were sofa's and seats everywhere. Two escalators where on each side of the room, one side going up and the other going down. I smiled, feeling giddy, before I walked over to where Nurse Joy and Chansey were sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked, rather nervous at my first conversation with a human in this dimension. The pink haired lady looked up and smiled.

"What can do for you?" she asked kindly.

"Could you tell me what this is? I think I must have hit my head in the forest as I can't remember much." I half lied, pulling out the card and showing it to her. Nurse Joy looked at me with pity.

"Of course dear. That's a poke card. You can pay for things with it and the money comes from your bank." She explained. So it was like a debit card? "Would you like me to see how much you have on it?" she asked and I nodded, smiling gratefully at the kind woman. Absol just watched quietly. Nurse Joy typed something onto her computer before swiping the card through a machine. It beeped and she smiled. "You have £11200 on this card." She told me before handing it back. Wow, £11200? Where did that come from? I didn't ponder it for long.

"Oh, where can I get some pokeballs? I don't have any." I asked. Nurse Joy just smiled before handing me six pokeballs.

"Here." She said. "You can buy some more at the shop across the way if you need then and you can buy a bag there too." She told me before smiling and going back to the computer. With the put out feeling I had been dismissed, I walked out and across the street to the shop with the blue roof that reminded me incredibly of a Pokemart.

After buying a bag and four more pokeballs I walked back out, securing the bag around my waist before placing all the pokeballs but one in the outside pocket. This particular bag had special compartments around the strap for pokeballs containing pokemon. I bent down to Absol and enlarged the pokeball before settling it my hand and offering it out to him. He eyed it wearily before tapping it with his nose. A red light surrounded him and drew him into the pokeball.

I gasped as it began to move, watching the button as it glowed on and off for about a minute before it settled again in my palm. Now I had officially got a pokemon. I smiled, feeling good about myself.

"Wow, you caught a pokemon." A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see a group of people smiling at me. My eyes widened as I recognised them but I soon remembered I wasn't supposed to know them. Mentally zipping my mouth, I smiled back at them.

"Yeah!" I replied happily, the pokeball containing Absol still in my hand. The boy who had spoken had jet black hair and a red cap. He sported a yellow Pikachu on his shoulder and had his hands in his pockets. His companions were a brown haired girl wearing a red bandanna, a younger black haired boy with glasses and an older, spiky brown haired boy.

Recognise them yet?

"So, who did you catch?" the smaller boy asked. I smiled at him.

"Absol." I told him.

"Wow! Really?" he asked excitedly and I nodded. "Cool! I'm max!" he introduced himself happily. Then the introductions came like someone had burst a dam.

"I'm May!" the girl told me.

"I'm Ash." The boy with the Pikachu said.

"And I'm Brock." The spiky haired boy said enthusiastically as he came quickly forward and clutched my hands. "I would love to know your name." he told me seductively. I felt myself blush. I suppose I should have expected this but I hadn't really given it that much thought.

"Sammy." I replied bluntly, my heart beating what felt like 50 times a second.

"What a beautiful name; perfect for such a beautiful girl." He continued before he winced and was dragged back by Max's hand on his ear. I heard him murmur something as I watched them walk away. Then I giggled quietly and turned to the others. I had a feeling that this could be an interesting adventure.

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like this chapter! Well, I hope you like this entire story but I'm not going to be able to know that if you don't review now will I…?**

**Hint, hint and all…**


	4. Chapter 4

**oxo…oxo**

"Do you like shopping?" had been the first thing said to me after the little thing with Brock and it had, of course, been said by May. I had grinned at the girl in answer and we had run off, leaving Ash to trail off after Brock and Max. May and I had been shopping for over an hour before we decided it would be best to get back to the boys. Throughout the shopping trip I had been told about what May and everyone did and even though I already knew it all, I listened anyway. It was so much more real when you heard it from the actual character.

As we walked back to the pokemon centre, I stopped and turned shyly to May. I had been thinking about it for a while and had begun to realise I needed to travel with someone. Why not them, if they would have me of course. I asked her and she looked at me in surprise.

"You want to travel with us?" she asked me. I nodded, a little annoyed she had to ask the obvious question. "Well I don't have a problem with it and I'm sure the others wont either so, sure. As long as they agree I'd be happy to have you travel with us." She told me happily. I grinned in relief and we continued on our way to the pokemon centre. When I asked the others I got pretty much the same reaction. I grinned at them all, happy that they would all except me before I got out Absol's pokeball and released him into the pokemon centre.

"Ab." He murmured, seemingly relieved to be out of the pokeball.

"Absol, this is May, Ash, Max and Brock. We're going to be travelling with them from now on, ok?" I asked him. The pokemon looked at me with a look that said 'good thing too, you have no sense of direction' before nodding.

"Sol, Absol." He said. I frowned slightly, wondering if all pokemon trainers could see so much from one look a pokemon gave them. Seeing my look the silver pokemon made a noise that sounded allot like laughter. My frown deepened and I put my hands on my hips. This only made May, Ash, Brock and Max laugh along with him. I sighed dramatically.

"I'm being bullied…" I said sadly before I was tackled by Absol. "Whoa!" I cried as I landed on my bum, Absol snickering slightly as he sat on top of me. I smiled before getting up and rubbing my bum. Then, in punishment, I returned Absol to his pokeball.

"That Absol really loves you." Brock stated as he watched me put away my pokeball. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved Absol too and was glad he liked me. "How did you meet?" Brock then asked me. I blinked before telling the story, missing out the 'I'm from a different dimension' thing and instead saying that I must have hit my head or something and that I couldn't remember. I had to keep the story the same otherwise it would come undone around me.

"Wow." Ash said when I had finished. "That's a pretty cool story." He told me and I smiled at him. Then I frowned.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I asked. With all that May and I had talked about I hadn't asked. May smiled.

"I have a contest here tomorrow!" she told me, giving me the thumbs up. I grinned.

"I'll be rooting for ya!" I replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. She grinned back at me.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I was you." Came a voice from the entrance to the pokemon centre. We all turned to look and saw a boy with green hair, green eyes and a smirk on his lips. He flicked his hair as May scowled.

"And why is that then Drew?" she asked the boy angrily. He looked at her with a cheeky smirk.

"Because I'm the one who will be winning, not you." He told her snidely. May growled and I frowned. The Roselia next to Drew looked at her master sadly. Suddenly, Drew tossed a rose at May and turned, walking away without a word. I frowned. Wasn't he supposed to say 'for Beautifly' before running off like that.

"He didn't say 'for Beautifly'." Max said, confirming my suspicions. May seemed to be in a daze as she stared after Drew whom had gone upstairs. I waved my hand in front of her face and she blinked at me.

"Yes?" she asked me, still slightly out of it.

"So that was Drew hu?" I asked. She had told me about him earlier. Allot about him. She nodded and I grinned knowingly, causing her face to burn. "I'd say he likes you…" I told her in a sing song voice before walking slowly away. Her face burned brighter and I giggled.

"Drew does not like me! You heard what he said! He's an arrogant git!" she exclaimed louldly, glaring at me as I continued to giggle. I pretended not to notice the still present Drew watching from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh…! You so love him!" I tormented her, watching as her face continued to burn a nice red colour. Max, Ash and Brock just looked on in amusement as I continued to torment their friend.

"No I don't!" she spluttered defensively. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you tell me you keep all of the roses he gives you then? In the what, hour and a half we where shopping this morning at least half of it was spent with you talking about Drew!" I reminded her but froze as I heard a shocked gasp from behind me. I mentally cursed. He had been able to go this long without being uncovered but he had to blow it now. I saw May's eyes widen as she turned to see Drew staring at her from the bottom of the escalator. I forced my own eyes to widen as I followed her gaze. They weren't to know I knew he was there from the start.

"Drew?" May whispered in shock. It seemed to snap him out of it and he flicked his hair with a half hearted smirk and walked away.

**oxo…oxo**

**Oh dear… what have I done? **

**Got to love the May/Drew relationship though don't you? ^_^**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**oxo…oxo**

That night was awkward. I had apologised many a time and each time May had forgiven me but I always felt the need to apologise again. I felt really guilty for what I had done. The gang had let me bunk with them in there room. Brock had insisted on giving up his bed for me and sleeping on the floor. I had tried to tell him no but he wouldn't have it, so I had ended up giving in, taking his bed on top of Ash's. Brock was such a gentleman really.

"I'm sorry May." I tried again as she sat on her top bunk and I sat on mine. She smiled at me before shaking her head. Absol, who was lying next to me on my bed followed suite.

"For the millionth time you don't need to apologise. If all goes well I should probably be thanking you." She told me in exasperation. Her Eevee agreed, nodding her head quickly as it sat on May's lap next to Skitty. I nodded glumly before laughing slightly as Skitty mewed and began to chase its tail before promptly collapsing and falling asleep. May giggled and I heard Absol do his strange chuckle thing. I scratched his ear gently.

"Sol…" he murmured gently.

"Hey Brock?" I asked curiously, knowing the answer to the question I was about to ask but asking it anyway out of curiosity. He looked up at me from Max's bed and smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What exactly do you do? All May told me was that you're an excellent cook." I asked him, honestly curious as to how he would explain it. Brocks smile widened. I wondered if it was because a girl he had hit on was actually taking notice of him.

"Well, I'm a gym leader but want to become a pokemon breeder." He told me enthusiastically. I looked at him, impressed.

"I see; a pokemon breeder hu? You really like pokemon then?" I asked him. The answer was obvious but he gave it anyway.

"Yup."

I smiled at him before turning back to stroke Absol with what I'm sure was a pink tinge on my face.

**xxx…xxx**

The pokemon contest came and went quickly. The pulimanary's were owned by May and her Beautifly with Drew coming in close second. They then went on to battle in the finals after each won there was past many other coordinators to get there. It was Blaziken against Flygon. And it was close. But in the last minute, May managed to knock Drew's points down to below hers and she managed to win. I wolf whistled her as she collected her ribbon and she blew a kiss to me. Looking at Drew I realised he had thought it was a male May had blown a kiss to; the look on his face was thunder.

"Oh dear…" I said as I cringed. Brock looked at me.

"What?" he asked me. I just pointed at Drew's face of thunder and the spiky haired boy 'oh' ed in realisation.

"The wolf whistle?" he asked. I nodded.

"And the kiss she blew back to me." I informed him. He nodded before razing an eyebrow.

"Whatever happens, don't spend the night apologising, ok?" he told he and I looked at him apologetically. I nodded under his stare and he smiled. "Besides, this could be the push they need." I grinned at him before nodding. Sure enough, in her excitement, May had glomped Drew, causing him to turn a good shade of pink. I sniggered.

"He is such a weenie…" I said in amusement. Brock nodded in agreement and Max, who was on the other side of me laughed. I guess he remembered the time he had called the green haired boy a weenie.

When the presentation was over, we went to meet them backstage. Drew was standing a little way off as we arrived and I saw the thunderous look return as Ash hugged May tightly before congratulating her. He was about to walk off as I approached him.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked the boy sharply. He turned around in surprise before frowning.

"What's it to you?" he asked me in annoyance. I frowned.

"Hey I'm sorry about yesterday ok; I just thought you needed to know." I told him guiltily, unable to hold back the annoyance I felt with it though.

"Yeah well-" he started before pausing and looking at me with wide eyes. "You knew I was there?" he asked me in surprise. I nodded and he frowned. "Then why…?" he tried to ask, his voice trailing off as he thought. I shook my head slightly.

"It doesn't matter… but you should go and talk to her you know." I told him. He looked at me with a sneer.

"Why should I?" he asked snidely. I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"Because you like her, she likes you and that stupid wolf whistle was from me!" I told him angrily. He looked at me in surprise. To me this was the simplest thing in the world but in his mind it was somehow complicated. I sighed before walking away and tossing a red rose at him from the vase on the wall. He would know what to do. Hopefully.

**oxo…oxo**

**Sorry for the wait... i was on holiday so couldn't upload... but i will get to it straight away!**

**This is becoming more of a May/Drew story than I originally planned… but hey ho. I love a good May/Drew story! It should be fun, right?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**oxo…oxo**

Apparently the boy did have some sense. It may have taken him some time but in the end Drew had given May the rose _and_ said it was for her. May had then promptly kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Though it wasn't much, it was enough for two 11 year olds. I would have been rather surprised if they had actually confessed properly or kissed each other on the mouth.

The reason I know this? I was spying on them of course. Technically I had been spying on their lives for a while now through the power of television and the internet so I had supposed that a little more spying wouldn't hurt. I _was_ surprised however when Brock decided to come with me. Apparently he had been following this romance for a while and didn't want to miss any of it. It seemed that the other two boys weren't as romantically inclined as me and Brock as they hadn't even noticed any relationship between the pair other than that they were rivals.

The thought filled me with pity.

The next day we set off again, travelling through the forest. I hadn't had chance to talk to Drew since the time I had thrown the rose at him and I vowed to tease him next time I saw him, though maybe when no one else was round. Oh, I looked forward to the day with such glee.

I had Absol out next to me as we walked. He wasn't really a fan of being in his pokeball. I suppose he was a bit like Pikachu except that Absol would go back into his ball when necessary; he was too big to be out constantly. Pikachu himself sat on the silver haired pokemon's back, riding him with a happy smile on his face as they chatted to one another. Brock walked on my other side and we talked to each other between watching the others fight and listening to them rant.

Apparently, Brock was happy to have another 'adult' in the group. It meant that he didn't have to be the responsible one all the time, if you can call it responsible when he flirted with girls. I pointed out the flaw in his maturity and his laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you know, I can't help myself really…" he stammered. I razed an eyebrow and looked at him. He gulped before hanging his head, knowing he had done it to me as well. Since I had been with them, Brock had proposed to three girls, asked two to have his children and another 5 if they would accept his undying love. Those figures didn't include me or Nurse Joy though they did include a passing officer Jenny as she went about her rounds.

"Just out of curiosity, if you found a girl who you loved and who loved you back, would you stop flirting?" I asked absently. He looked at me blankly. I looked away, blushing under his gaze.

"I suppose so yes." He replied, looking away wistfully. "Except I always end up scaring them away with the whole 'undying love as soon as we meet' thing." He continued woefully. I thought about it for a moment.

"Then why do you do it?" I asked. He frowned, thinking.

"I don't know… I guess I just have trouble speaking to pretty girls without messing it up…" he replied. This made me feel a little put out. He was talking to me just fine and yet he said he couldn't talk to pretty girls. Did that mean he didn't think me pretty? I felt something inside me break but I was unsure to what it was or why it had broken. I looked away to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes before taking in a deep breath, 'hmm' ing and speeding up to walk with May.

The younger girl looked at me, into my teary eyes, and remained, thankfully, quiet. I smiled at her gratefully and she smiled back, linking her arm with mine and dragging me into a skip, singing a pokemon version of 'we're off to see the wizard'.

"Ab, Absol!" Absol cried as he and Pikachu joined in, singing their own versions of the song as Absol bounded along beside us, the little yellow mouse still sitting on his back. I laughed through my tears, happy to have friends like them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as it jumped off Absol and onto my shoulder. I petted it slightly before my eyes widened and I felt myself on the floor with the much larger Absol on my back. Then there was a red light and Skitty was sitting on my head, mewing cutely. I found myself laughing. I couldn't stop. Pokemon knew when you were unhappy and always tried there best to cheer you up. Just the effort made me happy again.

"Ok, ok! I'm happy! Now would you please get off Absol? I can't breath!" I told my pokemon quickly and he jumped off, laughing. I gasped as I sat up, Pikachu still on my shoulders and Skitty on my head. May, Max and Ash were laughing hysterically but Brock was just looking at me with a mixed expression I couldn't place. I looked away from him, the sadness returning. But then it felt like my whole body was exploding. The other three had stopped laughing and now had identical looks of horror on their faces. The explosion didn't last long but as I gasped when it was over I looked at my shoulder to see a very smug looking mouse still sitting there. I gaped at it for a moment before my eyes narrowed.

"Right, that's it!" I yelled and the pokemon's eyes widened as I made a grab for it. It shot of my shoulder like a rocket, looking at me with a stunned look on its face.

"Pika?" It asked me curiously.

"Don't you 'Pika' me!" I told it with an angry grin before throwing myself at it. It shot away from me for the second time before using thunderbolt again. I dodged it quickly before charging towards it again. This time I caught it, only to get shocked once more by the little monster. "Damn you…" I told it dramatically before collapsing in an ungraceful heap on the floor, May, Max, Ash and Brock all laughing at me.

I get no pity.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, that's chapter 6 done! Gosh I'm whizzing through these! I still want to know your opinion though! **

**Please review! Oh, by the way, I don't know what age Brock actually is so I'm going for the range of 17-20… May and Drew, 11, Max around 9? And Ash around 13… I think…**


	7. Chapter 7

**oxo…oxo**

I stayed alongside May for most of the rest of the day before she finally huffed at me as dragged me away from the group, telling the others to stay put. I guess they complied and we went running off into the trees, Absol bounding along behind. After about a minute of running May stopped, bending down and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. I watched her with mirth evident in my face and she glared at me. When her breath was back she turned to me with a frown.

"So, what's going on?" she asked me determinedly. I flinched slightly. I had been hoping she wouldn't ask but I really should have known as soon as she pulled me away from the rest of the group that this was what she was going to say. Some part of me had thought it might have been about Drew, but I guess that was just wishful thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked timidly, trying half heartedly to skirt the issue. She raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip.

"You know what I mean. You haven't spoken a word to Brock or even looked at him since you came over to me earlier." She reminded me. I looked away nervously. She wasn't as dense as she acted. Sighing, I walked slowly away to lean against a tree. Absol walked up next to me and nudged my hand.

"Ab, Absol?" he asked me in a worried tone. I smiled wryly at him before scratching him behind the ears.

"Do you love him?" May asked and my head shot up to look at her quickly. I could feel my eyes were wide as I studied the girl in front of me. Was I in love with Brock? That would explain the heart quickening and the break I felt earlier. May just kept surprising me. I decided to give her more credit from now on; she paid more attention than I realised.

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully and blinked as I saw her smile.

"What did he say?" she asked me in a slightly amused and slightly exasperated tone. I frowned.

"He said he had trouble talking with pretty girls and yet he talks to me just fine." I told her blankly. When you said it out loud it felt so petty. I mean, what girl cries just because the boy they like implied they weren't pretty? I blinked again as May giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stop herself.

"Sorry!" she apologised. "But honestly! That's what you where crying about? You have fallen for him so badly!" she sniggered. My eyes narrowed at her and she coughed slightly, becoming serious again. "I mean, what did he say when he first met you?" she asked me with a knowing look. I thought back to that day before capturing his first few words to me and frowning again. I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this.

"That I was beautiful." I told her grudgingly. May smiled.

"Exactly. Brock generally gets used to talking to girls after his initial flirt." She explained and I mentally smacked myself. I knew that. How many times had I watched him flirt with a girl before acting like they were just friends? I smiled slightly before beginning to laugh at my stupidity. May grinned.

"Sol, Ab!" Absol murmured happily, seemingly glad I was happy again. What an idiot I was.

"Thanks May." I thanked the brown haired girl with a smile. She grinned back before we both broke into a run and raced back to where the boys had made camp. Absol won, annoyingly.

When we got back to camp the smell of cooking food reached my nose and I heard my tummy rumble, followed shortly by May's. We looked at each other before laughing. Max and Ash were setting up the second tent and Brock was sitting on a rock, stirring a large pan of something that looked like a mix between soup and casserole. I took in a deep breath before walking over to him. Absol followed me but May's footsteps went over to the tent. I cursed her mentally before sighing and continuing to walk over to the spiky hair boy in a frilled apron.

"What's with the apron?" I asked him curiously. He looked up at me with a large smile.

"Talking to me again are we?" he asked teasingly. I looked away, my face burning as he chuckled.

"Sorry about that." I murmured shyly. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. And as for the apron thing it's because I don't want to get any spillages of my cloths… an apron's allot easier to wash." He explained. I smiled slightly, looking back at him. He seemed to study me for a moment before he shifted himself on his rock slightly to make room for me. "Want to join me?" he asked. I paused for a moment before nodding and settling my bottom down onto the rock.

My hip was resting against his and I blushed at the close proximity. Looking up at his face I could see a small line of pink there too. It made me smile and I leaned against him slightly as I watched him cook. Absol sat down next to us, laying his head in my lap before falling asleep.

"Ab, Sol." He said softly, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. This was turning out to be my best pokemon game ever.

**oxo…oxo**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**oxo…oxo**

Now I understood what all the hullabaloo was about brocks cooking. It was gorgeous. I might not be a food critic but I know good food when I eat it. I don't generally like casserole or soup really but I loved this. I even asked for seconds. It didn't take us long to finish off the entire bowl of food and settle down next to the fire.

It was a chilly evening and I felt myself shiver as I pulled my jacket further around me. Absol was still sitting next to me, trying to keep me warm like the time we had met. May was sat next to Max and Blaziken, the large pokemon keeping the pair warm. Brock and Ash were doing the dishes. Seeing as I was new the group had needed a new rota for washing up duties. So we had played rock, paper, scissors for it. Ash had lost but as he had been the last one to do the dishes, Brock had offered to help him out. Tomorrow we would do the same but without including Ash. It would continue like that until we had an order again.

As they finished, Ash and Brock joined us by the fire. Ash went over to May and Max while Brock came over to talk to me. He was taking off the apron that he had put back on for dishwashing. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Why is it frilled?" I asked him, trying hard to keep a straight face. He frowned at my amused face.

"It was the only one I could find at the time and it just kind of stuck." He explained begrudgingly. I found myself giggling and he frowned at me slightly before smiling at my mirth.

"Your cooking's really good you know." I told him shyly. I found it hard to complement people at the best of times but with Brock it seemed even harder. I don't know whether it was something to do with the crush thing but it didn't change the fact it felt strange.

"Thanks Sammy." He replied in surprise. I smiled at him before shivering again. He looked at me for a moment then wrapped an arm around me. I stared up at him with wide eyes. He smiled, his face reddening. Then I began to relax and leaned into him, allowing his arm greater reach around me. He was so warm.

We stayed that way for a while before I found my eyes fluttering. Absol was asleep and it looked like May was too, leaning up against Ash who was also sleeping. Max's head was resting on Blaziken's lap and Blaziken was asleep against a tree. I looked up at brocks face. It was lit up orange by the firelight and his eyes looked like they were on fire, properly open for the first time I had seen.

I sighed softly before snuggling into his chest and wrapping my arms around him. Thinking I was asleep, he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. It was all I could do to stop myself reddening but I think I managed it.

Then, my world went black as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**xxx…xxx**

_My vision clouded, I ran through the fog as fast as I could. It was scary this place. I didn't like it. Nothing could be seen for miles and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Panting, I carried on, wishing this nightmare would end. Then, suddenly, a bright, purple light dazzled me. _

_I covered my eyes with my arms until they got used to the light. Then I looked at it. It looked like the gateway that had pulled me here. Inside I could see an image. I had to squint to make it out but when I did my eyes widened. _

"_It's my family…" I said to no one. "But why are they crying?" I asked, again to no one. No one was here but me. Or so I thought at least. _

"_They are crying because of you." A deep voice told me. It made me jump and looking around I saw its creator. A strange pokemon that I hadn't seen before was looking at me. It had been the one to speak._

"_Why?" I asked it worriedly. _

"_Because you are gone. In your world you are in a coma." It told me. Its masculine voice reverberated with power and at times it sounded as if there were two voices speaking. I frowned at the pokemon. It looked a lot like Palkia but it was blue and many times smaller. It was barely taller than me. _

"_A coma?" I asked it. I was confused. Why was in a coma? Shouldn't time be frozen or something? The mini, blue Palkia shook its head as if reading my thoughts like a book. "Who are you anyway?" I asked it curiously. It looked at me with sapphire eyes. _

"_My name is Palkium, a close relative of Palkia." It told me. "I am here to offer you a choice. You can either stay here in this world with Absol and Brock, or you can go home to your own world and have your old life back." It told me, its eyes studying me as I listened. I shook my head._

"_How do I choose?" I asked it, annoyed that I had to pick either one. Palkium looked at me sadly. _

"_That is up to you. But choose wisely; you will not get this chance again." It warned me. I looked at it with narrowed eyes. _

"_Will I be able to say goodbye to the friends I leave behind?" I asked it. It nodded, this time choosing to stay quiet. At least I could say goodbye I suppose but what an impossible choice. My family or the boy I loved? How would I choose between them? _

_But I knew what my choice would be from the moment it was given and not only because of the people in each world. I didn't want to spend my life wishing for another. That's all I had ever done in my old life. Now I had that wish I was thinking about throwing it away? But it would mean leaving my family behind. _

_What would I choose? _

"_I would like to keep my new life in the pokemon world." I told Palkium. The words were out of my mouth before I even realised what I was saying but by then it was too late to go back. Palkium nodded before pulling me into the portal. _

"_You will have one day in your old life to say goodbye. At sunset your body will die and you will be back into the world of pokemon. Use your time wisely." It told me before I found my world dark once again._

**oxo…oxo**

**Ok then! I hope you're liking this so far. I think its ok but it doesn't really matter what I think now does it really? You're the ones reading it after all!**

**Oh, and by the way, Palkium doesn't exist (I made him up) in case you were wondering…**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**oxo…oxo**

I blinked; my whole world white. The light blinded me and I slammed my lids shut again. Where was I? I could hear voices. Excited voices. And I forced my eyes open again, allowing them to adjust to the light. They felt as if they hadn't been open in days.

"Sammy!" I heard someone call. It was followed by several others who were all shouting my name as well. I turned my head groggily to see my parents and brother. I suddenly realised that my mum was clutching my hand. I smiled at there worried faces, assuring them it would be alright. Relived expressions filled their faces and I took their distraction to look around.

I was in a white room filled with white beds. Each bed had a curtain around it and some contained people. Looking up I saw a large, see through bag next to me. It was filled with some sort of liquid that was being passed through a small tube and was hanging on a vertical metal pole. The tube lead to my arm and I suddenly realised what it was and where _I _was.

I was in a hospital.

Without thinking, I shot up into a sitting position and looked around wildly, taking in the sights I had seen before in more depth. Then I turned my frightened eyes on my family.

"What happened?" I asked. My throat was sore and it hurt to speak. Putting a hand to my throat I coughed slightly before turning my eyes back onto my parents.

"You were in a coma." My mother told me in a worried tone. I looked at her for a moment before my eyes widened. I remember now. That pokemon, Palkium, it gave me a choice. And I chose the pokemon world. I could feel my heart sink as I realised this would be my last day with my family. I didn't want to be stuck in hospital.

"Can we leave? Please?" I asked, pleading with my eyes as I looked at the two adults in front of me. My brother, Craig, looked at me with worried eyes. My mum and dad exchanged looks. They seemed unsure and_ I_ was sure they would be wanting to play it safe, veering towards refusing rather than granting me my request. That was, if the doctors would let me out anyway. "Just for today!" I pushed. "I'll come back! I just want to spend some time with everyone. I'm sure you've been worried." I told them, only half lying. I was pretty sure I would be rushed off to hospital when my body collapsed at sunset today.

My mum smiled slightly and my dad nodded before getting up and walking away. He was looking for a doctor no doubt. My father was a surgeon and worked at the local hospital which I guessed was this one. He would have some pull which would hopefully give me leave for the day, so long as none of the doctors found anything seriously wrong with me. I doubted they would.

"Where would you like to go then sweetie?" my mum asked me and I smiled at her. I would miss her a lot, even with her freaky tendencies to die people's hair white. Craig smiled at me too before poking my shoulder and suggesting something to do.

"What about that new theme park that just opened a few roads down?" he asked enthusiastically. I grinned before holding my hand up for a high five which he gladly returned. We got on well, me and my brother. There was only one year's difference between us, him being 16 while I was 17. It made us very alike. Mum looked worried though.

"I'm not sure a theme park it the best idea… you've just come out of a coma!" she argued. I shook my head at her before smiling.

"We don't need to go on big rides! I don't really like roller coasters anyway." I assured her. She nodded but still looked worried. I sighed before taking her hands in mine. "It'll be fun mum! Come on!" I told her gently and she smiled before nodding again. We looked around as my dad walked over with a nurse in tow. She took my temperature as dad explained.

"The doctors said it was ok as long as you came back this evening." He told us and I smiled as the nurse put a strange strap around my arm and inflated it slowly, taking my blood pressure. Ever had your blood pressure taken? It's uncomfortable. The strap they put around your arm inflates slowly until it stops when its tight around your arm and feels like its blocking your circulation (which it probably was). After she had finished with some other tests and cleared me as 'very well for just coming out of a coma', she proceeded to take me off the drip. She then shut the curtains and left us.

I pulled off the bed sheets and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, I placed my feet on the floor and lifted myself onto my wobbly legs. I didn't fall but I didn't feel secure. I missed Absol. I would have been able to lean against him. I stumbled slightly at the thought and was caught by Craig. I smiled at him before walking over to where my cloths were and shooed him and my dad out, allowing my mother to stay and assist me.

When I was dressed and ready, we left. It hadn't taken me long to regain my balance but I still felt a bit stiff. I guessed it had something to do with the way my body hadn't been moving for however many days. We walked calmly to the theme park. 'Poke park' it had been called. At the time I had found it ironic but now I found it sad. I had vowed to make that day the very best of my time with my family and I had succeeded. But all good things must come to an end and soon it was sunset again; time to leave.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, there you have it, chapter 9! I would love to know what you all think of this story. So, as always;**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**oxo…oxo**

I looked up at the sky sadly as we left the theme park. It was almost sunset. I looked around at my three family members as they chatted happily to each other, unaware of the tragedy to come. As I watched the sun go down, my resolve not to say anything began to dissolve before I finally gave in.

Tears rolling down my face I hugged my brother tightly. Craig, shocked, took a moment before he hugged back. We had stopped and our parents had stopped with us. It may have been upsetting to admit but I knew I would miss him the most, more than even my mum or dad. He had always been there for me and in some ways we were like best friends.

"I will miss you." I told him quietly through my tears. "Goodbye."

"What?" he asked, his voice filled with shock and confusion. I squeezed him tighter before letting go, smiling through my tears and kissing him full on the lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss; though it was on the lips it was only a brotherly/sisterly kiss. To me it was the same as kissing him on the cheek only he knew it meant more than just a passing thing. I only kissed him at all on special occasions and the only other time had kissed him on the lips was at his best friends funeral.

He gazed at me with surprised and confused eyes as I pulled away and went over to my mother and father. I hugged and kissed them both, if only on the cheek, before whispering the same in there ears as I had done for Craig.

They had the same confused reaction but I just smiled at them softly before looking up at the sky. The sun was about to set and I knew I had only moments left. "I am sorry." I told them quickly before grinning. "I love you!" I managed to get out before my eyes closed and my world went black.

**xxx…xxx**

I awoke to confusion again in what felt like a lot in such a small amount of time. This time I allowed myself to groan. _Now_ where was I? I struggled to open my eyes again but this time I wasn't blinded by light. I sighed in relief. This would make it easier to open them. After blinking my emerald green eyes several times to clear them of sleep, I looked around. I was in a tent and on a camp bed. Sat next to the bed was a boy with brown hair who appeared to be asleep.

_Brock._

I smiled at him lovingly. He never seized to amaze me. Feeling a drowsiness fill me, I closed my eyes to sleep again, but not before wrapping one of my small hands around one of the boys larger ones. It seemed to fit perfectly and I soon fell asleep with a smile upon my face.

That morning seemed to come quickly and I was woken by Brock's loud and happy voice telling the others about my holding of his hand. He still hadn't let it go and I could feel my face burn, giving away the fact that I was no longer asleep.

"Ab! Absol!" a gruff voice called happily to me and I opened my eyes with a smile before wiping them with the hand that wasn't in brocks.

"Hey Absol." I greeted the pokemon who was now standing on top of me with a slight grin. "Hello everyone." I then said, turning to the four people and Pikachu standing by my bed.

"Hello." Brock replied with a small smile, his voice filled with relief and playful mocking. Soon, I had two bodies lying on top of a now squashed Absol who was laying on top of a very squashed me. The pair known as May and Max were laughing along with Ash and Brock. I grumbled slightly before laughing along with them Absol just growled, his growling getting louder the longer it took them to move before, finally, he just got up causing Max and May to tumble off of him onto the floor where they just started laughing again.

I watched them with a small smile for a moment before I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. Trying, and failing, not to screw my face up as I began crying, I looked away from the rest. I would never see my family again. Why had I chosen that? Why? It hurt too much to even think about. I wondered what they were thinking. They must be so confused. I had left them with a goodbye before dieing. I know I would be confused.

"Sammy?" Brock asked in concern. I didn't turn around but instead squeezed his hand and sucked at the air harshly. Tears were running down my face and I could feel my eyes were puffy. I didn't want him to see me like that. I hiccupped slightly as he squeezed my hand in return. Then, my eyes widened as I felt the camp bed shift and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and another's cheek rested against mine.

I looked around slightly to see May sitting next to me with a small, comforting smile on her face. She tightened her grip on me reassuringly and I allowed myself to break down into loud sobs. I knew none of them knew why I was crying but no one asked and I was grateful to them. It would have been very difficult to explain and I didn't think I would be able to explain in the state I was in anyway.

Soon, two other pairs of arms were wrapping there selves around me as I broke down into sobs. I was grateful to them, truly grateful. Maybe with friends like these, the pain of leaving my family would be lessened. I could feel myself smiling through my tears and relaxing into my friends hold.

Maybe, after I had gotten over losing my family, I would be happier here. Maybe, I had made the right choice.

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like this story. I'm not sure about whether I made them in character and didn't go over the top with the leaving/crying thing…. I wasn't sure how to go about it… but I think this is going to be a long story… but I'm not sure…**

**Please REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**oxo…oxo**

As the week went on, the pain lessened and I was smiling again. We had passed through a town and Ash had gained another badge. Right now we had set up camp for training. Ash and May were having a mock battle with me, Max and Absol sitting watching. Brock was acting as the referee. The battle had been harsh so far and both pokemon were on there last legs.

"Beautifly, silver wind!" May commanded her bug pokemon who did as was instructed and sent a powerful looking silver wind at Ash's Swellow.

"Dodge with Arial ace Swellow!" Ash shouted commandingly at the bird who complied without question, cawing its name. Swellow dodged it easily before flipping over, a silver veil surrounding it as it flew at sped towards May's Beautifly.

"Dodge it!" May cried quickly but the Arial ace hit Beautifly in the side as it moved, causing it to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner! This battle goes to Ash!" Brock announces, sweeping his hand out towards the black haired boy who was now hugging his Swellow fiercely. I found myself laughing at his glee and I could see May smiling slightly as she returned her Beautifly.

"Well done Ash." She congratulated happily. Ash nodded gratefully before returning Swellow.

"Hey, Sammy?" he called to me with a grin. I cocked my head at him. "You want to battle me?" he asked cheekily. He seemed to be in a battling mood and wanted nothing more that to have more battles. I looked at Absol.

"What do you think? Want to battle him?" I asked coyly. Absol nodded.

"Ab, Absol." He told me eagerly. I nodded before getting up.

"Sure Ash, I'll battle you." I told him, walking over to where May had been. I had never had a battle in real life before but I knew all of Absol's moves. I had asked him which ones he could do ages ago and all though we hadn't practiced either, I felt that my experience on pokemon games meant I wasn't a complete novice.

As Absol walked up next to me, Brock began. "This will be a one on one pokemon practice battle against Ash and Sammy. Choose your pokemon!" he announced loudly. I nodded at Absol and he sprang out in front of me with a small smirk on his face.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash cried and the yellow mouse ran out in front of him and sent out a crackle of electricity around the ouches on his cheeks and smirked at us determinedly. I have to admit that I was worried. Pikachu was his best and strongest pokemon. Absol and I had never battled before. But then I looked at the pokemon in front of me and my confidence grew. Absol radiated power and a great desire to win. I grinned.

"If both sides are ready, you May begin!" Brock announced, throwing his hands up and starting the battle.

"Pikachu; quick attack!" Ash yelled. As the small yellow rodent dashed towards Absol, I pondered what to do. I had never realised how much time you actually had in one of these battles to think, or maybe it was how much quicker you thought. Either way, I ended up having a complete debate with myself on what to do before the attack hit.

"Dodge it Absol." I told the silver pokemon quietly. He nodded slightly before leaping nimbly out of the way of Pikachu's attack. "Iron tail!" I told him quickly as he landed several feet to Pikachu's left. He complied and I watched as his tail began to glow silver as he raced towards the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu, counter with iron tail!" Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika!" it cried as its own tail began to glow silver and it raced towards Absol. They met in mid air, Absol above Pikachu as they fought with their iron tails for several moments before Absol let out a roar and smacked Pikachu into the ground causing dust to fly everywhere.

I gasped and saw Ash do the same, both of us gawping at the silver pokemon that had landed a few feet in front of me and was staring at the spot where Pikachu had fallen.

"Ab." It grunted. I was gob smacked. Absol really was powerful, and that was just iron tail! I remembered back to when I had met him and he had saved me from the Beedrill. The razor wind he had used had been super powerful but I hadn't given it that much thought before. Had he become that powerful on his own? I didn't have too much time to ponder it as soon the dust was clearing and Pikachu could be seen, glaring daggers at Absol and looking a little worse for wear.

"You ok Pikachu?" Ash asked it worriedly. It nodded. "Good. Then try a thunderbolt." He instructed.

"Pikachu…" the mouse confirmed, the pouches on its cheeks lighting up again. I thought for a moment before realising I already knew what I was going to do.

"Absol, razor wind!" I cried.

"Ab, Absol!" he answered me, the large horn thing above his head beginning to glow a bright silver colour. As Pikachu began to gain a golden, electric outline, Absol swung his head up and when Pikachu released its thunderbolt, Absol's head came swooping down, releasing a razor wind even stronger than the one against the Beedrill. I gasped as it ripped Pikachu's thunder apart and crashing into the little pokemon and knocking it out.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Brock's hand went up to me. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Absol is the winner! The battle goes to Sammy!" he told us with an air of shock. I exchanged wide eyed glances with Ash before shaking my head in disbelief.

"And on that bombshell…" I murmured quietly to myself as I went over to congratulate Absol.

**oxo…oxo**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. I've been watching top gear too often… **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I've never written a battle scene before so I hope it went ok….**

**It will be explained later on I'm sure. In the meantime you will have to just guess, now wont you? ^_^**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**oxo…oxo**

"_Come on Absol! Get on with it damn you!" cried an unfamiliar voice to a very familiar pokemon. Absol was breathing heavily as he stood in front of an angry looking girl. She had deep red hair and pale blue eyes; a stark comparison. She seemed to be about 14 years old and was in the midst of a pokemon battle. _

_I wondered what was going on. I seemed to be observing a memory of some kind but I couldn't do anything. It wasn't like a dream; it was more like watching from somewhere way above what was going on._

"_Ab!" Absol growled through his heavy breathing before he rushed forwards and bit down hard on the opposing pokemon;, an Umbrion. Umbrion squealed loudly before opening its mouth and powering up a fast shadow ball. Absol's eyes widened as he realised what would happen but there was no time to dodge. He took the shadow ball directly to his side at close range. _

"_Absol!" I felt myself gasp as the creature that was now my best friend flew across the felid and hit the wall opposite. The girl growled._

"_Get up!" she screamed at him commandingly. Absol looked at her with hard eyes before trying his hardest to get up. _

"_You shouldn't push your pokemon so hard!" the other trainer called worriedly from where he stood on the other side of the battle field. _

"_Shut up!" the girl snapped, whirling around to glare at the trainer. "Pokemon should do as they are told! They are useless if they don't win! I will not let Absol forget that!" she screamed angrily before turning back to the half raised Absol. I broke my heart to see Absol in that condition and I vowed I would never see it again. Never would I let him get into this state again. "Absol, razor wind!"_

_The trainer just sighed. "Umbrion, dodge it and use tackle." He instructed. The little black cat nodded before skilfully dodging the weak razor wind and easily tackling the weakened Absol, this time knocking it out. _

"_Absol is unable to battle, Umbrion is the winner. The battle goes to gym leader Ryan!" the referee announced loudly, pointing his flag up to the man. He had short, grey hair but didn't look much over 17. The girl growled before returning Absol to its pokeball and stuffing the ball roughly into her bag._

"_You shouldn't have pushed your pokemon to the limit. When they are at the limit, there's no spare energy left to win. Try treating your pokemon with more kindness and compassion. It would do them and you well." He told her with a small smile. She glared at him. _

"_Shut up would you? You don't know anything. Pokemon aren't things to be loved, there weapons, a way of fighting. They should be strong, never lose. Losing pokemon aren't worth my time." She replied, venom evident in her voice as she glared at the gym leader. His smile had vanished and in its place was a look of pity. I imagined he felt more pity for her pokemon then for her. I felt the same as I watched her turn and walk out of the gym. Ryan sighed before shaking his head and returning Umbrion._

_The image fuzzed slightly and suddenly I was in the forest with the girl. "Absol, come out." She said in cold anger as she threw a pokeball into the air. As it came down, a white light flew out of it and Absol appeared, still looking rather beaten up. It cocked its head at her in confusion. _

"_Ab?" it asked breathlessly. It didn't seem to be long after the battle but why was she calling out Absol before going to a pokemon centre? Surely she wasn't going to train him in that condition? _

_She looked at him with cold eyes and I saw Absol take a step backwards. Then, the girl put the pokeball back into her pocket, turned around and walked away. "Absol?" he asked worriedly. She paused before turning to glare daggers at the pokemon._

"_You are useless to me now. A pokemon who loses has no value. I don't need you any more." She said harshly before continuing to walk away. This time, she didn't look back. The little bitch. She just left him without anyone? All alone in the wild in that state?_

"_What the hell is this?" I gasped as I continued to watch Absol stare disbelieving at the back of the girls head as she walked away. I didn't expect an answer, but I got one._

"_It's your Absol's past owner, the reason he is so strong now." A familiar voice told me. I narrowed my eyes slightly before turning to look at Palkium. _

"_Come again?" I asked, slightly confused. The pokemon looked at me._

"_That owner trained Absol hard and he became very powerful, but his true power really came after that, in the time he spent on his own. Eventually Nurse Joy found him and healed him but he had to battle wild pokemon many times in that weak state. Somehow, that gave him the means to tap into more of his power. Then he met you, and found friendship. As hard as his life has been he has found power from it. If that girl saw him now she would probably kill to get him back." He told me with his usual calm demeanour. _

_I looked at him before looking back down at the image. It was kind of weird to speak to a telepathic pokemon. There mouths never moved. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked him. _

"_So you will understand Absol's power and realise why you should never abuse It." he answered. I wasn't sure whether or not to feel offended by that comment but before I could decide, Palkium was speaking again. "Your family are well, but now you must wake up; its morning. I think your going to have an eventful day…" He told me and I was startled as my world suddenly became dark._

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it clears a few things up for you. Cheer for reading and;**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**oxo…oxo**

I woke to the sound of a shrill laugh and mentally groaned. I lay in bed for a moment; waiting to hear the cry I knew was coming.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Yup, there it was. I sighed before pulling myself hurriedly from my covers and dashing out of the tent. Sure enough, a large hot air balloon drifted slowly through the air above us, a very annoyed looking yellow mouse being held in a large rubber glove coming from the bottom of its basket.

"Pika pi!" the little pokemon cried to its master as the three in the basket laughed happily. I shook my head as they rehearsed there usual chant. I wonder sometimes whether they would make an easier get away if they didn't bother with the stupid thing and just left. Well, I wasn't going to tell them.

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash cried angrily as he looked hopelessly up at the balloon. May and Max stood next to him and Brock was on the other side of camp where it seemed he had been making breakfast. I frowned. I was hungry. Calling out Absol as the others had their usual banter with team rocket and Pikachu tried zapping the glove a few times, I smiled down at him. Remembering the dream, my smile faltered for a second before reviving again and I looked back up at the balloon. Should I have Absol burst the balloon or free Pikachu? I supposed it would be a good idea to free Pikachu. I didn't know if the little mouse would be released or not if I just burst the balloon.

"Absol, use razor wind on the glove Pikachu is in, but make sure not to hit him." I told my pokemon quietly. He smiled and nodded before allowing the horn on his head to light up and unleashing a razor wind a lot less powerful than usual. It was enough to break the glove but not enough that it would be too hard to control and he would hit Pikachu. I was impressed. "Well done!" I congratulated him with a look of surprise as Pikachu fell from the balloon and the three team rocket member's faces fell.

"Who did that?" Jessie demanded. I smirked.

"That would be me." I told her happily. She glared at me.

"But we caught Pikachu fair and square! Why can't you just let us get away?" James cried in annoyance, his Mime Jr sitting on the edge of the basket, copying his every move. I giggled slightly.

"Because Pikachu belongs to Ash. You can't catch a pokemon if they already have an owner." But then I paused and looked nervously down at Absol. "Unless they want to be caught again…" I finished. Absol looked at me strangely before smiling. I guess he had realised I knew about his past owner. Meowth scoffed.

"So? We're team rocket! We can do what we want!" He told us, pointing at me as he growled. I shrugged.

"If you say so." I told him before grinning and turning to Absol. "Razor wind Absol, full power." I commanded. He grinned.

"Sol." The pokemon agreed before throwing his head back and releasing his strongest razor wind. To my surprise it was even stronger than yesterdays and team rocket stood no chance, screaming loudly before flying off into the air. I smirked slightly as I heard them cry 'we're blasting off again' as they flew away.

"Wow, thanks Sammy!" Ash exclaimed, walking over to me with Pikachu held tightly in his arms. I smiled.

"Happy to be of service." I told him with a smile before bowing in an over the top manner. He laughed and I joined him, giggling as I stood up straight.

"Breakfasts ready guys!" Brock called from the table where he stood. I grinned before racing over, Ash and May hot on my heels. Breakfast, as usual, was delicious. How could I expect any less from Brock? It didn't take us long to finish the food off and soon we were moving again, heading in the direction of the nearest town where Ash would face his next gym battle. I had wondered whether or not to challenge the gym leader as well and finally decided that yes, I would. But I needed some more pokemon… maybe I could borrow some of the other's pokemon for a bit… first I would find out what pokemon I would need.

After an hour or so of walking, with me pondering on what pokemon I would need for ach type, our little group came across a small house surrounded by eggs and baby pokemon. It was an amazing sight and we all gaped at it for a moment. There was so much hustle and bustle going on with a few people cleaning eggs and playing with pokemon. I had never seen anything like it.

"Can we have a look? Please?" I pleaded, looking at Brock with puppy eyes. He smiled before nodding and, giving into my childish side, I ran towards the place. One of the men playing with a baby Seedot looked up at me and smiled, picking up the little pokemon before walking over to me. He was tall with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. he was very handsome as he greeted me warmly.

"Hello, are you new around here?" he asked me with a wink. I blushed slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, I've never been here before. What is this place?" I asked him, looking around at the bright pokemon playing before my attention was caught by the cute little Seedot in the man's arms. I stroked it affectionately before giggling slightly as it nuzzled my hands.

"Wow, it looks like that Seedot really likes you." May said from behind me. I turned to look at her with a smile before watching as the others made their way over.

"You seem to have an affinity with pokemon." Brock said thoughtfully. "Remember how quickly Absol warmed up to you?" he continued. I grinned. That was cool. The man looked at me in curiosity before smiling.

"If that's true then you should follow me. The old man will want to see you." He told me before walking towards the house. I looked at May who shrugged before following him up the path.

**oxo…oxo**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**oxo…oxo**

"My name is Karl by the way." The man told us as we walked. I looked at him before introducing my self and watching as the others did the same. It wasn't long before we arrived at the front of the house. Karl placed Seedot on the ground before opening the door of the small house and yelling. "Hey grandpa! Where are you?"

"I'm over here Karl." Came the response and I looked around the place to see an old man sitting at a table cleaning an egg. Pokemon eggs covered the walls and I looked around in amazement at all the different types and colours there were.

"Wow." I exclaimed and the old man smiled, seeing the visitors Karl had brought.

"Come on in and sit. I'm sure Karl has a reason for bringing you to see me, he usually does." He said and we all walked over to sit next to him at the table, Karl standing next to his grandfather.

"Sammy here has an affinity with pokemon apparently." Karl told the man who looked at me curiously.

"Really…? Now that _is_ curious." He said thoughtfully before smiling widely at me. "My name is Jed. I breed and raze pokemon." He explained. "I have an affinity with eggs. I can tell what's going to hatch from it before it hatches. This makes it very easy for me to my job." He paused, looking at me for a moment before getting up and walking towards one of the cabinets. Slowly and carefully, he pulled out one of the eggs sitting there and brushed it gently with his hand. He then walked over to me and held the egg out for me to take.

I gasped in surprise before taking the egg from him and stroking its shell gently. "This is for you. I believe that you and the pokemon in that egg will be the perfect match. Look after it well." He told me with a smile. I looked at him with wide eyes before nodding slightly and clutching the egg to my chest. The egg itself was blue and black in colour with small yellow lightning bolt looking marks covering it.

"Wow, thank you!" I thanked him, still shocked. His smile widened.

"Wait here, I'll get you a carrier." He told me before walking away, leaving me in a daze.

"How cool! A pokemon egg!" Max cried from where he sat on the chair. I smiled at him. He still had the innocence only a child could have, despite being on a long journey away from his parents. Stroking the egg softly, I wondered what pokemon it contained and if there would be anything more to hatching it than just walking around like you did on the game. Suddenly, I frowned; realising that this was actually a very good question.

"Brock?" I asked nervously. "How do you hatch an egg? Is there anything special to it or do I just need to wait?"

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "I think it just needs to be loved. When May had her egg she just walked around with it for a bit, didn't you May?"

"Yeah." she replied, nodding. I smiled at her before looking back down at the egg and stroking it gently. It felt walk on my skin and I was surprised at how rough it was. The shell was thicker and slightly bobblier than eggs I had touched before. Where as a chicken egg was almost completely smooth, this one had imperfections in it which made it feel slightly prehistoric. It was beautiful.

"I wonder what's in it." Ash commented curiously, putting his face close the egg as he examined it. I shrugged before giggling slightly at the younger boys antics.

"I don't think you would be able to see inside it Ash." May laughed, watching as Ash put his eyes less than an inch from the shell. The boy looked up before poking his tongue out at her, causing us all to laugh.

"Well, here we are then." Jed said happily as he came back into the room with a small glass carrier in his arms. Taking the egg from me he placed it gently into the container and gave it back to me. "Take good care of it!" he told me lightly before we left. I smiled and nodded at him, assuring him I would as we walked calmly out of the door and back out onto the road.

"See you again Sammy!" Karl shouted. I turned to wave at him before retuning to the direction the others were walking. He was nice that boy and now I had my own little egg!

"So, where exactly are we going again?" I asked Brock as we walked along. He smiled at me.

"The gym at the next town. Its Ash's turn." He answered. I laughed slightly.

"You know, I'm thinking about becoming a trainer. I don't think contests are quite for me. I'd never know what to do…" I told him thoughtfully, turning to look at May as she laughed.

"I'm sorry! It's just the way you said that! You sounded so depressed!" she apologised. I smiled, thinking about the times I had tried contests on my game. Even though I knew contests were different here, I had still grown a rather large dislike for the idea. You can only loose so many times before you give up.

"Maybe you can challenge the gym leader with me!" Ash suggested enthusiastically. I looked at him for a moment before frowning.

"But I only have one pokemon." I reminded him, causing his face to fall dramatically.

"Oh yeah…" he murmured quietly, putting a finger to his chin in concentration.

"You could borrow some of mine if you want. They seem to like you well enough." May offered, getting over her giggling fit as she looked at me, her face smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks May." I told her, laughing. I was sincerely grateful to her. Battling with her pokemon would be a great honour for me.

"Sure. Who would you want?" she asked, fingering her pokeballs in thought. I shrugged.

"Can I decide after seeing Ash's battle?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded. Brock looked at me in interest. I met his gaze before winking. He knew why I wanted to wait. If I waited I could see my opponent's pokemon and form a strategy. It may seem like cheating but I just thought of it as strategic thinking and the grin now spreading on brocks face told me he agreed. This was going to be fun.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, that's the 14****th**** chapter! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I have no excuse… -_-**

**Anyway, I don't know if my info about eggs is right but I looked at what May did with Manaphy and Eevee and there didn't seem to be anything different… so hey. I hope you like this story and, please, remember to REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Um, just a note; about the gym, I don't know if this gym exists but to me its made out of my own imagination along with the gym leader. All of the gyms will be like that in this story as I am not an expert on Hoen only the characters of May and Max, (compared to others at least). May's dad might be in it but I don't know. If he is he is likely to be the only real gym leader from the series. Thought I'd best let you know. **

**Please enjoy!**

**oxo…oxo**

It didn't take long before we arrived at the town and found a pokemon centre. We revitalised our pokemon and booked a room before heading towards the gym. The gym building was on the outskirts of the town, isolated and spooky looking. I wondered dryly what kind of pokemon they used.

Walking inside wasn't much different. The room was dark and dusty and no one could be seen. "Hello?" Ash shouted loudly, looking around the seemingly abandoned room in confusion.

"Why hello their young man! And what brings you hear on this wonderfully dreary day?" came a voice form the far end of the room causing Ash, May and Max to jump. Brock and I just watched with identical smiles. We had seen the man just before he had spoken. He was hard to make out due to him being shrouded in shadows but his hair looked long, flowing down his back and I had the feeling he was probably very handsome. He seemed to be wearing some sort of cloak that flew out behind him like only anime cloaks would.

"I want to battle the leader of this gym!" Ash exclaimed, gaining back some of the gusto he had lost when the man had arrived.

"Do you now?" he asked in amusement. Ash nodded, watching as the man come forwards and into the light of the doorway. His hair was a milky white and his eyes were the same, the irises dark at the edges. I was right when I said he would be handsome. His body was quite feminine and his face was smooth. He wasn't buff but he was exceptionally good looking.

"I'm going to win!" the raven haired boy stated, on of his hands forming a fist in front of his face. The man smiled. He must have been just over 20, not very old really.

"I like your spunk kid." He told Ash before walking past us and flicking a switch next to the door, turning on all the lights in the place. The room was large with a battlefield in the centre and stands on either side. "My name is Robert Einfeild and I am the leader of this gym." The man told us. I decided I liked him as he strolled back to the other side of the battlefield with a small glint in his eye. "Come on then boy, present your pokemon! I've needed a good battle." Ash grinned before racing up to the battlefield. But upon arriving his grin faltered and he looked back at me.

"What about Sammy? She can battle you after can't she?" he asked, looking at Robert as he turned back around. He smiled before looking back at us, his gaze flickering between me and May. Realising what he was trying to figure out, I smiled and nodded at him, silently telling him it was me who wanted to battle. He nodded.

"Of course. As to how long after we will have to see, now wont we?" he replied cheerfully and with a slight tone of challenge in his voice. Ash grinned before grabbing a pokeball.

"This will be a three on three pokemon gym battle against gym leader Robert and..." the referee trailed off, looking at Ash to supply the information. Ash blinked before rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"Oh, Ash Ketchum from pallet town." He supplied. The referee nodded.

"Gym leader Robert and Ash Ketchum. Only the challenger will be able to make substitutions throughout the battle. Choose your pokemon!" he finished, waiting for the pair to release their pokemon.

"Grovyle! Come on out!" Ash cried, watching as the green grass type pokemon appeared and stuck his usual piece of grass in his mouth.

"Ah… a grass type. Nice." Robert muttered before grabbing a pokeball and throwing it into the air. "Come on out Flareon!" he called, watching as the small fire pokemon appeared on the battlefield, looking at Grovyle in determination. I could see Ash bite his lip. He was at a disadvantage and he knew it.

"If both sides are ready, you may begin!" the referee said, holding his flags up as he began the match.

"Quick attack Grovyle!" Ash commanded, pointing at the pokemon opposite. Grovyle nodded before propelling himself quickly forward.

"Dodge Flareon and use flame thrower." Robert countered. The eevolution nodded confidently, waiting for Grovyle to get close before dodging him and releasing a powerful looking flame thrower onto the grass type's back, not allowing it any time to dodge. I gasped, watching as from just one hit, Grovyle fell to the ground. He was not unconscious but he was in great pain.

"Grovyle! Can you stand?" he asked. Grovyle nodded.

"Gro…" he murmured weakly, getting to his feet and jumping back to stand in front of Ash.

"Impressive!" Robert praised, looking at the grass type as he breathed heavily.

"Bullet seed!" Ash called, deciding to try a long distance attack instead. This one hit but did little damage to the Flareon.

"Flamethrower again Flareon!" Robert commanded. The little cat-like pokemon complied, shooting a large burst of fire at Grovyle.

"Dodge!" Ash commanded. Grovyle propelled himself into the air, dodging most of the flames, his foot getting caught in the blast. Grovyle flinched, stumbling slightly as he landed. "Grovyle! Are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly, smiling slightly in relief as his pokemon nodded determinedly. "Alright then; Quick attack and Leaf blade!" as Grovyle set out May leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"He wouldn't win a contest. Every time he attacks Robert counters." She said. I looked at her for a moment before watching the battle again. What she was saying was true. Robert was a very good battler.

"Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed as his pokemon fell to the ground unconscious. Flareon was looking a little worse for wear but was still standing.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, Flareon is the winner. The round goes to gym leader Robert." The referee announced. Ash growled before taking out another pokeball and releasing Corphish.

As I watched their battle I studied the way Robert battled. His strategy was good and very effective against Ash. He worked on other people attacking and letting him dodge, providing a good opportunity to counter. It was clever and I was impressed at how well his pokemon were trained to find the opportunities he looked for. Corphish beat Flareon only to fall to Jolteon. I guessed his pokemon were all eevolutions due to the fact that when Pikachu had defeated Jolteon he also managed to defeat the Leafeon that Robert had released. It had taken allot of the pokemon's effort but he had finally managed to do it. Something told me I wouldn't be able to battle him today.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, I hope you liked that. I think I'm going to lengthen the chapters slightly, like this one. I hope the battle is ok; I didn't want to write it all because it would have become way too long. So, here it is! Sammy's battle may or may not be next chapter. It's likely it will but you never really know… **

**So yes, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**oxo…oxo**

"Well done Ash!" Robert congratulated as he walked over to where the boy was celebrating his success with Pikachu. He looked u and grinned at the man, who was holding out his hand to the boy. In it was a badge. "You have earned this! The Eevee badge!" he continued. Ash took the badge and grinned.

"Oh wow, thanks! I've got the Eevee badge!" he cried, doing his usual twirl and pose. I giggled. The Eevee badge?

"I wonder if, perhaps, we could have our battle tomorrow? It would give my pokemon time to recover." Robert asked, turning to me with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Course" I told him. I had expected this. I wasn't about to battle him at half strength. He grinned.

"Oh good. Then I shall leave you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before turning and walking out of the room. I blinked. That was sudden. But then I smiled, following the others out of the gym and to the pokemon centre.

"So, who are you going to battle with Sammy?" Max asked. I looked at him with a smile.

"I'm not sure Max. I suppose it would depend on which pokemon he will use." I told the boy. I knew I was defiantly going to use Absol but I didn't know when I would use him. Looking at the pokemon walking next to me I thought about what I should do.

"You could borrow all of my pokemon and use whichever ones you needed at the time." May offered. I guessed she had been watching me thinking and given her own answer. I looked at her in surprise before smiling.

"Thanks May! That would be really helpful." I told her and we exchanged a grin.

"May? Helpful? That's a new one." A familiar male voice said from behind us. We turned to see Drew with a large smirk on his face.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, walking over to where the boy stood. "What are you doing here?" she asked, seemingly ignoring what Drew had just said. Drew shrugged.

"I'm just passing through, heading to the next contest one town over." He explained calmly. May's face seemed to fall slightly before her eyes lit up as she had an idea.

"Why don't you stay and watch Sammy's battle tomorrow? The gym leader here uses eevolutions." She offered. Drew looked at her, his eyes widening slightly at her obvious want for him to stay around. May blushed slightly under his stare.

"Uh, sure. If Sammy doesn't mind." He added quickly, looking at me with a small smile. I grinned back at him. It seemed he liked me for the advice I gave him.

"Of course I don't! but I wonder May if I could have a practice with your pokemon tonight? Just so I know how they battle." I asked her. She grinned.

"Sure! Why not battle Drew? He knows my pokemon well enough." She recommended, taking off her pokeball belt and handing it to me. I swapped it for my egg, allowing her to take it from me as they walked over to the pokemon centre while Drew and I walked to one of the fields around the back of the gym.

"Sorry for the trouble Drew. You don't need to help me train." I told the green haired boy as we walked. He grinned.

"It's not a problem. Besides, I need to thank you really." He replied, looking at me with a small blush.

"Don't sweat it. I was happy to help." I assured him. We continued in silence for a minute before he turned to look at me again, his hands never leaving his pockets.

"So, why are you using May's pokemon to battle? Why not use your own?" he added, eyeing Absol as the pokemon walked beside me.

"Because Absol is the only one I have." I told him truthfully.

"Oh." He replied bluntly, not asking farther.

When we arrived at the field we began to battle, having a five against five battle. I used the pokemon of May's that I thought I was most likely to need or use. That included Blaziken, Squertal, Bulbasaur, Beautifly and Eevee. Being unused to battling with the pokemon I lost to him with one of his pokemon still fresh.

"How about battling my Absol against yours?" I asked. I had chosen that pair due to the fact that it was Absol that Drew still had. The boy smirked before agreeing. He had regretted it. My Absol had taken his out without breaking a sweat and I was once again amazed at his power and ability. How could that girl have just given him up?

"Wow, your really good." Drew complimented as he returned his Absol. I smiled at him.

"Not really. It's Absol who did all the work." I told him but he just shook his head.

"No, I mean the way you battle. You're a very skilled strategist." He replied seriously, causing me to blush and look away. I don't think I had ever heard him say such a nice thing.

"Well, thank you." I responded nervously. He smirked at my behaviour and I turned back to him with an evil looking grin.

"What?" he asked, his voice suspicious.

"I had been meaning to ask you; do you always go that red when a girl kisses you or is May just special?" I asked cheekily, putting my hands behind my back, a picture of innocence. I got the desired results. Drew's face went as red as a tomato. I chuckled slightly before walking away, leaving the stuttering Drew to trail after me. He was still blushing when we arrived at the pokemon centre.

"hey Sammy, Drew!" Brock called, waving us over from where the other four sat. I waved back before handing May's pokemon over to nurce joy to heal, getting them back and walking over to join them. Drew did the same and followed, blushing harder as May smiled at him.

"What did you do?" Brock asked me quietly, eyeing my strangely satisfied grin. I looked at him in surprise.

"Me? What would I ever do to him?" I asked innocently. Brock rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Something tells me I don't want to know." He mumbled, causing me to giggle at his expression.

"Oh, I only said 'do you always go that red when a girl kisses you or is May just special'. That's it." I assured him. He chuckled slightly before turning back to listen to the conversation going on around us.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, there is ANOTHER chapter. I just seem to be in one mood or another! I either write nothing or everything! It's really rather annoying actually but oh well. I hope you are enjoying this story and hope you continue to read it no matter how long it takes me to update!**

**And PLEASE remember to review! I hardly get ant reviews! Where have all my reviewers gone? I used to have so many…**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here it is! The battle bettween Sammy and Robert! Enjoy!**

**oxo…oxo**

The next morning Brock, Ash, May, Max, Drew and I all walked into the town's gym. This time the lights had remained on and Robert was waiting for me on the battle field. As I went up to face him the others went to sit in the stands.

"Welcome back." Robert greeted merrily.

"Cheers. Hopefully I can be as good as Ash." I replied with a smile. He grinned back at me and the referee started.

"This will be a three on three pokemon gym battle against gym leader Robert and..." once again the referee stopped and I had to fill him in with my full name. He should really learn to ask _before_ starting the rules.

"Gym leader Robert and Sammy Rodgers. Only the challenger will be able to make substitutions throughout the battle. Choose your pokemon!" he finished, once again waiting for us to release our pokemon. I gave Robert a motion that told him he could go first. He smiled before calling out Leafeon. I thought about my choice for about a second before calling out Blaziken.

"Well thought out that." I heard Brock state. "Letting him go first so she could choose the best pokemon to use." I imagined it was for Max, Ash and May's sake that he was saying this but I could hear pride in his voice that made my heart pound.

"Don't get distracted!" Robert called before ordering his Leafeon to attack Blaziken with a quick attack. I felt the corners of my lips twitch as I struggled not to smile. It wouldn't do to let him know that he was doing what I wanted him to. I had spoken with May's pokemon before the battle, telling each of them what to do if I needed them. Basically, if attacked, dodge and attack straight away, whether I asked them or not.

"Dodge and blaze kick Blaziken." I instructed. Blaziken nodded before nimbly dodging the Leafeon's quick attack and straight away attacking with blaze kick, betting Leafeon in the back. I smirked slightly as it landed on the floor, unconscious. Robert looked stunned as he called his pokemon back.

"That looked almost identical to your battle yesterday Ash only the other way round." Brock commented. Yeah, and Blaziken put a little more force into it as well.

"_Ok Blaziken? So If I ask you to dodge and do a blaze kick against Leafeon put loads of firepower into it ok? As much can, got it?" I asked the fiery pokemon as it took in what I said. Then it nodded and seemingly smiled._

"_Blaze, Blaziken."_

The next pokemon to come out was Espeon. It was powerful and, somehow, managed to knock out Blaziken. I figured it was because he was part fighting type. Throwing an apologetic glance at May, I recalled him and sent out Absol, who I had put in the ball before coming in that morning. He came out with determination in his eyes. This would be the first gym battle with me and he was determined to win.

"Use psychic." Robert called to his Espeon who complied.

"Counter it with dark pulse." I told Absol who nodded before letting out his attack and dodging the foe's psychic. The dark pulse hit at full force, knocking the Espeon back. But it wasn't out yet. I waited for it to get up before ordering an attack. "razor wind Absol."

"Ab." It agreed before swinging its head back to release the attack.

"Dodge and use shadow ball." Robert ordered his Espeon. Espeon dodged successfully and set about charging a shadow ball.

"Iron tail and razor wind Absol!" I cried. He got the message and sent his iron tail straight into the shadow ball causing it to erupt into a cloud of smoke that engulfed Absol and pushed Espeon back a bit. For a moment it was still until suddenly a razor wind cut through the smoke, smashing into Espeon and sending it into unconsciousness. As the air cleared Absol could be seen puffing slightly, but fine.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Absol is the victor. The round goes to Sammy." The referee called. Robert smiled at me before pulling out another pokeball. It was Glaceon. I will have to admit right now that Glaceon is one of the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen. I smiled at it admiringly and it mewed slightly back. But then its eyes grew determined and it nodded. I grinned before nodding back.

"She has quite the attitude doesn't she?" Robert remarked, noticing our exchange. I looked at him.

"She's gorgeous." I told him. He smiled.

"Isn't she ever?" May cried out from the stands. I looked over at her and laughed as I saw her standing up with hearts in her eyes as she watched to pokemon.

"Let's go." I said, facing the battle once again. Absol nodded, a small smile coming to his doglike face.

"Razor wind!" I told him and he complied.

"Dodge and use ice shard!" he countered. We were at it for ages, neither of us landing a blow until, when both pokemon were really tired, Glaceon managed to get Absol with a stray ice shard. He fainted. As I returned him I pondered on the situation. Absol had successfully dodged the attack but one of the ice shards had gone in a different direction. It didn't look like it was supposed to be like that but I wondered if it actually was.

Thinking about the pokemon there were left I took out Beautifly. I didn't know what was strong or weak against ice type pokemon as I had never really battled them before. Beautifly seemed like a good enough option.

Thankfully it was and Beautifly managed to pull off some extraordinary moves. I supposed she had learned them from coordinating. Beautifly subconsciously put grace and style into every move she made. It was flawless. And she won, if only just.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Beautifly is the winner. The battle goes to Sammy!" the referee announced, holding his flag out towards me with a small smile on his face. I grinned as Robert came over to me and handed me the Eevee badge.

"Congratulations. You deserve this. That was some extraordinary battling I saw there, especially with Absol. He seems to be your strongest." Robert commented. I nodded slightly and smiled. He didn't need to know the others weren't mine.

"Thank you very much!" I told him and he smiled. 

"Don't mention it. I wish you good luck in your future battles." I smiled at him before nodding and heading back to the others. They welcomed me happily. May was next to Drew and Drew was _still blushing._ Brock was grinning at me and as I ran over I hugged him, before pulling away quickly and blushing.

My first gym badge. Who knew it would get me so excited. I guess I had picked the right world after all.

**oxo…oxo**

**You now, part of me is telling me to stop the story here and do the rest as a sequel perhaps but I'm not sure if I want to… it would make it harder for you lot to read, wouldn't it1 but I don't know. It just seems like a good place to stop… but hey…**

**Please review! Cookie's for reviews and two cookies for reviews longer than three lines of writing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading this story! Its one of my favourites (so far anyways)**

**oxo…oxo**

I sighed in happy relief as we walked along the road. It was a pretty road with flowers all the way along side it. I guessed it wouldn't take us long to get to the next town; the town where the contest was being held. I had pondered on the idea of entering, just to see what it was like, but I had decided not to. Contests were May's thing. One day I might join in on one but not this time. I would be way too cocky after getting my first badge.

Talking of cocky Ash really had one inflated ego. It was starting to drive me nuts. He just kept on and on about his great win and while I admit it was good it wasn't like we hadn't been there. After a while debating on whether to tell the boy to 'stuff it' Brock put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him in surprise. He smiled at me.

"He's just excited. It's always like this. Let him have his moment. He'll cool off soon enough when he gets his but kicked out of cockiness." He told me with a grin. I giggled and nodded.

"What did you say?" Ash asked suspiciously causing me to laugh harder.

"Oh, nothing Ash; don't worry about it." Brock answered innocently. The raven haired boy frowned slightly before carrying on down the road. Drew sniggered, having heard our conversation before and May looked at him in confusion.

"I don't get it, what did he say?" she asked quietly. Drew looked at her for a moment before smirking and walking away, leaving May to pout and run after him. Max chuckled before following his sister. I watched them go with a hint of amusement. It was fun to tease the kids like that and interesting to watch their individual reactions.

"Thanks Brock. I'm surprised you could tell I wanted to strangle him." I told the older boy behind me. He shrugged slightly before quickening his pace to walk next to me.

"I didn't know you wanted to strangle him but I guessed you were slightly annoyed. May was too when she and Max first joined." Brock explained casually. I smiled at him. He really was an amazing person.

"I wonder when my egg will hatch?" I said quietly, looking down into my arms to where the egg was sitting in its container. Brock hummed thoughtfully in reply as we walked further down the road. I was right when I said it wouldn't take us long. During the next few minutes the trees opened out again and I could see the red roofed building of a pokemon centre.

"Well, we're here." Drew commented dryly.

"There's a gym here to if I remember correctly." Max told us with a smile, May's pokedex in his hand as he continued to walk towards the pokemon centre.

"Awesome! I can get my next badge!" Ash cried enthusiastically. I smiled slightly. When he wasn't too busy being cocky his energy was electric.

"How long is it until the contest?" I asked May. She frowned in confusion before shrugging apologetically. Drew smirked.

"Come on May; your supposed to know these things!" he teased annoyingly causing May's face to turn head and her eyes to narrow dangerously. I decided to leave them to I and turned back to Brock beside me.

"So when does the contest start?" I asked him, figuring he was likely to be the one who knew. He smiled.

"In about a week which is how long we will be staying for." He replied, shaking his head at the spat that had started between May and Drew. It was quite amusing to watch, I realised, as May's voice became so high pitched it was becoming hard to hear. I giggled. Some things would never change.

"On another note I think I need to start catching my own pokemon. I'll never get anywhere if I have to keep borrowing others." I started, beginning to look around at the little forest there was left in the hope of spotting a pokemon to catch. Brock looked at me.

"We could check out the forest later, after settling in, if you like." He offered. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds good." I replied, flashing him a dashing smile as we walked into the pokemon centre. It was probably wishful thinking but I could have sworn I saw him blush.

After getting a couple of rooms, they only had twins spare, and making ourselves at home Ash went over to the gym to have a battle. May, Drew and Max went with him leaving Brock and I to go pokemon hunting in the woods.

It didn't take us long to find some pokemon but I wasn't a fan of bug pokemon and the only one who wasn't a bug was a stray Zigzagoon who ran off at the first sight of us. I sighed slightly. I knew I was fussy but this was ridiculous. It was never this hard to find pokemon on my games. Tsubaki, my latest game character, would have had no trouble finding some good pokemon to train.

"What kind of pokemon do you want?" Brock asked me as we walked past another Cascoon. I shrugged. I didn't really know what I wanted as long as it wasn't a bug. Silcoon or Beautifly would be ok but anything else? Not so much. I told him so. He nodded thoughtfully before turning his head as the grass beside him rustled. Out of it came a very pretty Roselia. My eyes widened as I looked at it. It was slightly more dainty and feminine than Drew's but looked just as powerful. It also seemed very curious.

Brock noticed my stare and nodded. "If you want her you'll have to battle her." He told me. I grinned before pulling out Absol's pokeball. Before we had left I had both returned Absol and given May my pokemon egg to keep it safe. Absol was likely to dissuade pokemon from approaching. Throwing the pokeball I watched as Absol emerged from the red light that came from it. The Roselia looked at me with startled eyes before turning towards me, her face full of understanding and determination.

"Ro." she said, seemingly telling me she was ready. I smiled. I liked her attitude.

"Absol, bite!" I commanded, deciding to take the first move. Roselia ducked underneath him with dazzling grace, spinning around before shooting a beautiful petal dance at Absol's back. He dodged it, but just barely. "Good, Absol. Now use dark pulse." I instructed with a smile. I _really_ wanted this Roselia. He did so but the Roselia dodged it. I called out attack after attack but every time she dodged it beautifully, putting grace and poise into every move she made. Finally, after so many attacks, Absol managed to hit her with a razor wind, knocking the Roselia to the ground where she lay for a moment before struggling painfully to get up.

"Do it now!" Brock called from behind me. I nodded before quickly fishing out a pokeball and throwing it at the fallen Roselia. It sucked her in without problem before leaving us with the painful wait to see whether she was caught. Thankfully, she decided to stay inside the ball. I had only needed one shot to hit to catch Roselia but it had taken me a while to get it in. I breathed a sigh of relief. This was so much more stressful than a game.

"Congratulations. You have just become the second member of team Sammy." I told the pokeball as I picked it up and looked at it. The ball itself was no heavier than an empty pokeball but there seemed to be some presence to it and somehow I knew that it was Roselia inside, just by toughing it. That wasn't something I could feel with May's pokemon.

"Well done Sammy." Brock congratulated as he walked over to meet me. I smiled at him. I really loved this world and I was looking forward to getting to know all of the pokemon in it and gaining some more of my own.

"Thanks." I told him thoughtfully, remembering the way Roselia had moved. Brock nodded and we once again began to search the forest for pokemon.

**oxo…oxo**

**I decided it would be best to carry it on as this story. I think it would just make it harder to call it something else… anyways, I hope you like my Roselia. I am a big fan of Roselia and love all of them so I wanted t make her have one. It was a spur of the moment decision but I think it works well. **

**Also, I would like to note that I am likely to start making up some town names. I can't just carry on omitting the names of the towns now can I? So as I don't know any Hoen town names I will make them up. **

**Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I just realised that Roserade was one of the pokemon that Sammy said she liked at the beginning. Honestly, that wasn't meant to happen. I had planned that she wouldn't get the other pokemon she liked, or at least not as her second pokemon. But I honestly hadn't noticed until now so I apologise for the fact that it may have seemed fairly predictable and too good to be true. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**oxo…oxo**

The next pokemon we found that wasn't a bug was a grouchy Treeco. When we tried to approach it the pokemon promptly jumped up before crashing its tail into brocks head and walking away, muttering its name under its breath. I had returned Absol again as we had begun walking. He was still to powerful and would keep pokemon away.

After that was a group off Bellossom. They were cute and very friendly but they were grass types and I already had one. So we crossed grass typed off the list and continued. It was quite late by the time the next pokemon that was neither bug nor grass showed up. It was a Medicham. Apparently it had been watching us for a while and had begun to realise that we were not travelling and were, in fact, looking for a pokemon.

"Medicham." He murmured as he jumped down from the trees behind us. I jumped and turned around; locking eyes with the pokemon's in front of me as he moved himself into a fighting position. The personality of this Medicham was quite interesting. He seemed to be quite calm and stoic but also seemed quite nervous and shy at the same time. My eyes narrowed in competition. I was loving this.

Calling Absol, I gave him the instruction to bite. He complied and rushed towards the Medicham. Medicham blocked it before hitting Absol on the back of the neck with his arm. Absol cried out in pain before jumping away from the other pokemon, breathing heavily.

"You ok Absol?" I asked in concern. He nodded and I turned my head back to the Medicham who was watching me with a look that said 'come on then' and 'I'm not sure about this' at the same time. Then, it attacked. Jumping up into the air he flew towards Absol with his knee out in front of him. Absol dodge it quickly before hitting him with a quickly called iron tail in the side. The missed high jump kick had weakened Medicham considerably and after the iron tail hit he was left struggling to move.

Pulling out yet another pokeball I threw it at the exhausted looking Medicham before watching as it sucked him in and began to wobble. I groaned as the ball opened again and flew back into my hand. Well, at least I got the ball back. Medicham still looked beat but his eyes were filled with determination. I felt sorry for him as I ordered Absol to attack again. This time it was dark pulse. It was very effective and it hit easily, throwing the pokemon to the floor. Once again he tried to get up before falling back onto the ground, not yet unconscious but heading that way. Quickly, I threw the pokeball again. It managed to hold onto him this time and I picked it up when it stopped moving.

"Once again well done Sammy." Brock congratulated, clapping slightly as I recalled my worn out Absol.

"Cheers. I think this is enough for today. I'm sure I can find more on the journey." I said happily. He nodded before grinning and we walked quickly out of the forest. Upon arriving at the pokemon centre, I gave the three pokeballs to nurse joy to heal before walking up the stairs and to where our rooms were. The gang were huddled together in one room, mine and May's as it happened, and were talking about the battle they had witnessed. I could tell from the tone alone that Ash had won; again. As good as that was for him I wasn't sure whether I could handle Ash with an even _bigger _head.

"How did it go?" May asked me as Brock and I walked into the room. She was huddled up o the bed in between Drew and Max, the egg cuddled up in her arms. Somehow Ash had accommodated the entirety of my bed to himself and Pikachu. I would have to fix that. Setting myself down next to the black haired boy I answered May's question.

"Good I think. I managed to catch two pokemon and they're both pretty good." I said, smiling at her as Brock came to sit next to me causing Ash to have to move up to make room.

"Wow! What did you get?" ma asked, his childish curiosity getting the better of him. I smiled.

"A Roselia and Medicham." I told him and he gasped before laughing slightly.

"How cool!"

I smiled before looking at Drew who was watching me with interest. I raised an eyebrow and he looked away slightly before looking back, seemingly making his mind up about something.

"Roselia?" he asked and I took the hint. He had a Roselia and was curious as to what mine was like. So I called her out. It was her first time out of her pokeball since I had caught her and she looked around, studying everyone carefully as they watched her with happy faces. Drew looked stunned. I supposed it was the aura Roselia gave off. It was much more feminine than his own.

"Roselia, I'm Sammy and this is Brock, Ash, May, Max and Drew. We're all very pleased o meet you." I introduced. Roselia looked at me for a moment before smiling. "Ro, Roselia!" she replied happily before jumping onto my lap, grapping my hands in her own rose ones, shaking them and leaving a white rose in my hand. I blushed slightly before grinning. Then, after returning Roselia, I got Medicham's pokeball out and released him. I repeated the introductions with him too. He looked at me with his stoic eyes before nodding slightly and crossing his arms. For some reason he reminded me of Ash's Grovyle. After returning him, I looked at the others for their opinion.

"Awesome Sammy! They look like two super strong pokemon!" Ash told enthusiastically, stuffing his fist into my face with a flare only he could get away with. I smiled slightly.

"I would like to train with you if that's ok Sammy." Drew said quietly. I looked at him in surprise before grinning.

"Sure!" I relied. I figured he was going to try for the aura my Roselia possessed. it would be pretty useful for contests.

"Same here!" May cut in, her happy face grinning along with everyone else. I decided this had been a good day. Not only had I got two new pokemon but I had seemed to become closer to everyone for it. Also, I couldn't help noticing, Brock had his arm around my shoulders. I wondered slightly whether he had realised he had done it but I didn't ponder it for long. Who cares whether he meant to or not? I was going to enjoy what I could of it while it lasted.

**oxo…oxo**

**Oh… ok, I've put in a foreshadow… what will that mean I wonder? I bet you're all thinking 'well you're the writer, you should know' but I really don't. I just come up with these things on the spot. I like to let the characters come up with the story. At the beginning of a chapter I don't often have any idea as to where it will go but it generally turns out ok. **

**Another thing I think you should know is that I believe this is the longest story I have ever written. Ever. And I like it. So far it's my favourite. **

**Guess what? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**For the first time ever I decided to do a declaimer. I do not own pokemon. I only own my characters and some of the random made up facts I use… ^_^**

**oxo…oxo**

The next day was spent training for the contest. As we worked May and Drew told me about the pokemon the gym leader used and what style they battled in. apparently gym leader Kana used water type pokemon and battled on a field of both water and rock. Roselia would be good for that I supposed but I would need to train with the new pokemon I caught before going into a gym battle or there would be no trust.

The first practice battle my Roselia participated in was against Drew's Roselia. They were a close match but eventually Drew won it, if only just. That had really been the inevitable outcome. After all, Drew had been with his Roselia for ages and I had caught mine yesterday. Medicham faired better, defeating May's Skitty with a startling high jump kick. All I could say was that I was glad it hadn't hit Absol yesterday.

The three pokemon themselves had been getting along well and had also begun to mingle with the other pokemon. The two Roselia's had disappeared for a while but when they returned, Drew's was imitating mine as much as she could. I found it quite amusing to watch. All the while my egg had been being guarded by whatever pokemon weren't battling at the time and a startled yelp from Absol diverted my attention to where Roselia had just knocked Drew's Masquerain to the floor.

The egg was glowing inside its case; flashing gold and returning to its natural colour before flashing gold again. I gasped before running towards the egg case, leaving Roselia to trail after me and Drew to return his unconscious Masquerain. Picking up the egg case I watched it glow before looking up at May who was standing next to me. She grinned.

"It's ready to hatch." She told me happily. I smiled slightly before returning Roselia and Medicham and running towards the pokemon centre; May, Drew and Absol close behind me. When I arrived, breathing slightly heavily, I went straight up to the desk and showed nurse Joy the egg, currently unable to speak. Wow I was unfit.

She nodded and led me through to another room, allowing the pokemon and people behind me to follow also. "Can you take it out of the case and place it on the pillow in the middle of the table please?" she instructed. I did as she asked before collapsing into a chair at the side of the room. The golden flashes were getting quicker and before I knew it I was up at the side of the table again watching as the egg went pure gold for a moment before its form changed.

The smooth side of the egg became fur and ears. A tail came out of the bottom and I could see four fluffy legs. It looked like it was sitting down and when the light stopped I could see that it was. It was a Shinx and it was _very _cute. Its big eyes gazed at me as it mewed happily. It was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen and he was all mine.

"Do you have a pokeball?" nurse Joy asked cheerfully as I petted the little electric pokemon. I nodded before getting a pokeball out and holding out to Shinx. The pokemon sniffed it for a moment before his face lit up and he poked the ball with his pose playfully. As the bright light brought him in, Absol put his paws up on the side of the table to watch. The ball rocked around on my palm for a couple of seconds before becoming silent. Wow, three new pokemon in two days. How awesome?

"Thanks nurse Joy." I thanked the pink haired girl gratefully. She smiled before leading us back out of the room.

"You're very welcome. I hope that Shinx does you well in the future." She responded. I smiled and nodded before muttering another thank you and racing up the stairs to where the other three boys were waiting.

"Well, you three are back early. Where's your egg Sammy?" Brock commented as we walked in. I grinned at him before releasing Shinx from his pokeball.

"It hatched?" Max asked eagerly, scrambling over to the baby pokemon in order to scratch it ears.

"Shinx!" it murmured happily, leaning into the boys had affectionately. I nodded but he was no longer interested in me. The answer was obvious anyway.

**xxx…xxx**

_I was in that bright place again; the one with no walls or ceilings, only white. I couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thing I could remember was working with Brock to try and train Shinx. I hope I hadn't fainted on him. But I wondered what I was doing here again. _

"_Palkium?" I called, looking around for the pokemon who should have been there. But he didn't show up. Frowning, I sat down. I was bored. There really was nothing to do in a place like this. Suddenly, a bright light blinded me and I found myself covering my eyes with my arms. When the light stopped I saw Palkium, but there was something wrong. He looked injured and after a moment of looking at me with tired eyes, he collapsed next to me, falling to the ground beside me. _

_I gasped before running my hands over his body. There didn't seem to be any great injuries to his body but it looked like he had had allot of mental strain. "Palkium?" I repeated in a worried tone. The pokemon turned his head to look at me, his eyes filled with pain. _

"_I'm sorry to call you like this Sammy but you were the only one I could turn to. Apparently my mother isn't happy with what I have done. It's not a crime to transport people between dimensions but…I don't know; she doesn't like It." he began, lifting himself up onto his knees. "She has gone into a rage and has begun to tear the dimensions. I only just escaped to this mini dimension, if you could call it that." _

"_Well, what does that have to do with me" I asked curiously, my mind not really taking in the dangers of what Palkium was saying. "Who is your mother anyways?" Palkium looked at me with hard eyes. _

"_Palkia." He told me quietly and I felt my eyes widen._

"_I thought Palkia didn't have a gender?" I demanded. This conversation was breaking every rule I knew about pokemon. Palkium shook his head. _

"_She likes people to think that but really; all of the legendaries have genders. The thing is that they can choose which gender to have and can swap at will. For example Ho-oh is female at the moment but about a hundred years ago she was male. Its rather complicated and not really the point." He finished with a wave of the hand. "What's relevant at the moment is that she's going berserk. Father is trying to stop her but is only just keeping her at bay. Soon the fight will move to the human world and will cause even more devastation."_

_I cut him off. "Who's your father?" I asked sharply. This was starting to sound familiar. _

"_Dailga." he answered hesitantly, not understanding why I wanted to know that so urgently. I let myself slump in thought. I could remember a pokemon film I had watched once, 'the rise of Darkrai' I think it was called. It was way in the future of this dimension though. Did that mean I had changed their future just by being there? It was possible but it also meant I had to be there in order to save it. We weren't even in the right region to get the things needed for cooling those two down. I had the song Oracion on my ipod but I had left that at home. Crap. Looking at Palkium I had an idea._

"_Palkium! Can you go to my old dimension and grab my ipod? I need it to cool your mum down." I asked him enthusiastically. It could work if he had enough strength. I'm pretty sure none of my stuff will have been messed with. Palkium nodded slowly, apparently trying to remember what an ipod was before his eyes suddenly lit up and his nod became more confident. _

"_I'll be only a second." He told me before he vanished and, as he instructed, appeared again a second or so later, holding my ipod in his hands. _

"_Awesome, thanks." I told him before rummaging around on it, looking for the song I needed. Upon finding it, I played it. The song rang out throughout the mini dimension we were in and, as I could lay it without headphones, Palkium began to sway to it. _

"_Why do we need this?" he asked as I stopped playing it. I smiled._

"_What's happening reminds me of a film in my world where Palkia and Dailga were fighting. In the film, Ash, Brock and dawn helped to play this song from a musical tower which calmed them down and stopped the fighting." I explained. Palkium nodded slightly in surprise. I guess he didn't know that my world was much further ahead time wise than the pokemon world._

"_Then this will work?" he asked. I nodded. _

"_Yes, this should work."_

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, this was a long chapter. I hope you like what's happening and don't think I've made it a bit predicable or anything. I'm trying to make it as unpredictable as possible. **

**For anyone who doesn't know, 'the rise of Darkrai' is a film, like how I described it in the story, where Ash, dawn and Brock go to a town with a musical tower, make new friends and save said town form being destroyed in another dimension. I figured that was the best way to make things go but I ha to improvise slightly. **

**Also, with the legendary pokemon, I made up my own facts to make the story work. As far as I know legendaries don't have a set gender but they can't choose or swap genders either. I made it up.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**oxo…oxo**

I woke to find Shinx and Absol curled up beside me. Brock was leaning against a tree, seemingly deep in thought. I sat up quickly, remembering my visit to the white world. Palkium had said he would follow me back but it looked like he hadn't arrived yet.

"Absol?" Absol asked, alerting Brock to my awakened state. I scratched the pokemon's ears as Brock walked over, looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. I smiled at him assuringly.

"I'm fine."

He smiled slightly back but didn't look convinced. Shinx crawled into my lap and mewed up at me. I smiled at him before giving him a small, soft noogie on his head. He made a kind of laughing sound before shaking his head. I giggled before putting my hand in my pocket and pulling out the ipod that was now there.

"What's that?" Brock asked curiously.

"It's my ipod. Palkium got it for me." I told him, figuring there was no need to keep the legendary pokemon secret anymore.

"Who's Palkium?" he asked in confusion. I sighed before explaining. I was almost finished with the explanation of who Palkium was and how I knew him (leaving out the 'I'm from another world' thing) when the pokemon himself arrived.

"Sorry for the wait. It took longer to cross into this dimension than I thought it would. Most of the legendaries are trying to get as far from mum and dad as they can." He explained before noticing Brock sitting next to me, staring at him with a shocked expression.

"Palkium, this is Brock, Brock this is Palkium." I introduced dryly before I began to search my songs for Oracion again. The pokemon and the breeder nodded in greeting before turning to watch me with the other two dog-like pokemon. "So when do I need to play this?" I asked Palkium, not taking my eyes from the names of the songs I was scrolling through.

"Well, I'm sure they will come through the dimensions at some point and mum is likely to come near me…so if you stay by me you should know when the disaster will happen." He said quietly. Apparently he didn't like being the object of his mother's wrath.

"What's a song going to do?" Brock asked sceptically. I looked at him with a serious expression.

"Hopefully it will calm them down." I explained. He nodded slightly but still looked worried. "Where are the others?" I asked anxiously.

"Practicing still." Brock told me. We had all gone out in pairs to practice. Brock and I, May and Drew and Ash and Max. It had been decided that it would be easier to work that way. I nodded.

"Good. I think it would be best to have as little people involved as possible." I explained. The others nodded in agreement and I sighed before lying back down on the ground. It had been an exhausting day already and it was only about to get worse.

"Sammy?" Palkium asked tentetivly. I looked at him and smiled. He was like a kid. When I had first met him he seemed ancient and unmovable; wise as anything. But now it was as if he was a completely different pokemon. He was scared and venerable looking. It was amazing at the difference and I wondered just how powerful these legendary pokemon were to send the others running like this and to turn this once ancient creature into a small child.

"Yes Palkium?" I answered gently. He looked away sadly.

"Mother and father…they've never fought like this before. It scares me." He confessed, moving away in his strange floating way. I blinked. Here was another way he was like a kid. I supposed that in legendary pokemon terms he probably still _was_ a kid. It was only at times like this us humans could see it.

"It'll be ok Palkium." I assured him in a motherly voice I hadn't realised I had adopted. Brock watched our exchange in interest. Though we had only met a couple of times I felt like I knew the pokemon well. Everything he had done, everything he had told me, had been to help me, somehow reminded me of Craig. Grabbing his paw I grinned. "You know, you remind me of my brother." I told him happily. He looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked in amazement. I nodded and he smiled. "Well, thank you for the honour." He said, his voice slightly more relaxed than it had been before.

"You have a brother Sammy?" Brock asked in surprise. I nodded at him happily.

"Yup. I do miss him dearly." I told the boy before a sad look came onto my face. The mood suddenly became depressed and I realised it was my fault. I needed to control my emotions better at times like this.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He murmured guiltily. I shook my head before bringing a smile to my face, slightly relived he didn't ask further.

"Nah, its ok; you didn't know." I assured him but he still looked guilty.

Suddenly the sky began to warp. I gasped as I looked up around me but looked down as I saw a small, scared squeak come from my lap. Shinx was squirming in my lap, covering his face with his paws in terror. I shushed his gently before returning him. He was too young for something like this.

"Ab, Absol!" Absol growled. I remembered Darkri in the film as he said 'go away' when there were disturbances and I wondered for a moment if that was what Absol was saying.

"It's starting." Brock commented darkly, his eyes narrowed on the ripples in the sky. It made my heart beat fast. Though it looked like he was angry, he had his eyes open again and they where still gorgeous. Blushing and telling myself THIS REALLY ISNT THE TIME, I looked over at the trembling Palkium before squeezing his paw gently. He turned his head to look at me before smiling gratefully. I smiled back. Then I grabbed brocks hand and we all turned towards the coming disaster together. Whatever was coming we would handle it together.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, here they come! I hope you are all enjoying this story and will continue to enjoy it for whatever is left of it. I think though that after this bit I will finish it. I might make a sequel or I might not but its likely that I will so watch out for it. ^_^ **

**Chow! **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I'm sorry yet happy to inform you, this is the last chapter. It's been a good journey and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Absolute Love. Prizes to anyone who can guess why I called it that…**

**oxo…oxo**

I watched as the two almightily legendary pokemon, Palkia and Dialga, came through the dimensional barrier like coming out of a pool of water. They made it look so easy, leaving ripples on the sky as if it had all turned to liquid. It was a magnificent sight but I had no time to enjoy it.

"Come on Sammy! We need to do this quickly!" Palkium called, offering his back to me. I went to climb on but a hand stopped me. Turning, I saw Brock, his harm outstretched, his hand around my wrist and a blush on his face.

"Brock?" I asked. He didn't meet my eyes, only pulled me towards him. I fell into his arms and he held me in a hug for a moment before loosening his grip slightly, putting a hand to my cheek and kissing me. Yes, Brock kissed me. I was in shock, at a loss as to why. Why did he kiss me? Did he love me or was it some kind of goodbye? Did he not believe I would come back? As he pulled away I continued to stare at him in shock causing him to chuckle slightly.

"I'll explain when you get back." He told me, bringing me back down to earth. Narrowing my eyes I nodded. I would defiantly come back; there was no doubt about it.

"Guys? There's a world to save here." Palkium interrupted impatiently. I took the hint and got on his back, allowing him to quickly take off and race towards the fighting pokemon. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as he weaved in and out of attacks. The giant energy balls were flying everywhere and it was apparent that Dialga was trying to keep them from hitting the ground. They looked like they were fighting from a distance but to anyone who knew it was obvious as to what was going on.

But as Palkia spotted Palkium and me, she let out a blood curdling scream and headed towards us, powering up a large ball of energy which she released when close enough. Palkium tried to dodge but was hit and I was sent flying from his back, the energy singeing my cloths as I fell. Palkium, who had taken the most damage, was falling quickly through the trees and I hearted him hit the ground with a loud crash. But as the wind whistled through my ears I began to panic. I was going to die. Palkium was likely to survive a hit like that but me? No. I would die. The thought had just passed through my mind as I felt someone catch me. Looking around I grinned as I realised I was safe. I had been caught.

"I have never been so glad to see that green head of yours in my life Drew." I told the boy in relief. He laughed before circling his Flygon back to face the legendaries.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as I pulled myself into a sitting position behind him. Looking past his green hair I frowned as I saw Palkium fly back up out of the trees and towards his mother.

"We need to get close to Palkia." I told Drew quickly. Hopefully we would get our chance as Palkia was distracted with Palkium. Drew nodded before sending Flygon forward at a terrific speed. I had to grab Drew's waist just to stay on.

"How close do you want to get?" he yelled through the wind.

"As close as possible!" I told him, shouting into his ear to make sure he heard me. He nodded and leant forward, allowing Flygon to go even faster now there wasn't so much air resistance. I could see Palkium and Dialga fighting Palkium but neither of them seemed to want to hurt her and I understood why. They both loved her dearly, even in this rage.

As we got close we tried to stay out of sight as much as possible. If she saw us who knew what she would do? Flygon was brilliant, ducking in and out of energy blasts, tails and other projectiles before we finally became close enough to play Oracion_. _

The music burst from the speakers and I was amazed at how different it sounded. It was the same song and in that respect it hadn't changed but the energy behind it was different, more animated. It wasn't just a song anymore; it was a living entity with the sole purpose of taming wild pokemon.

Palkia let out a roar, but it was half hearted. Turning towards us she studied me for a moment before dipping her head and omitting a strange rasping noise. Dialga joined her and for a moment I was at a loss for what they were doing until I realised, shockingly, that they were singing. Their song lasted only a couple of minutes before they both let out loud, screeching roars and flew back through the barrier, causing more ripples in the sky.

Then, it was silent. Letting out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding I turned the music off and relaxed on Flygon's back. It was over, and though it wasn't as spectacular as the glowing music tower playing the song, it worked just the same. I let out a small, relieved laugh as Drew took Flygon to the ground where Brock was standing, now joined by May, Max and Ash.

Jumping off the pokemon as soon as he landed, I threw myself into Brock's arms. He smelt nice, like roses ironically, and his warm breath tickled my ear as he squeezed me tight. Just being like this would be enough for me, I never wanted it to end.

"Well done." He whispered into my ear and I smiled, tightening my grip on him in response.

"I love you." I said into his arm. He stiffened slightly and my heart stopped beating. Should I not have said that?

"Really?" he asked, sounding as if he had gone into shock. I nodded silently, my face reddening as I remembered we probably still had company. But then he relaxed and pulled my face upwards to look into his. "I love you too." He told me with a smile. I stared at him for a moment, taking in the words. They sounded so sincere. I had heard him say that many a time to other girls but not like this. No, this time I _knew_ he meant it. Then I smiled back at him before watching as he pressed his lips against mine once again. This time I allowed my eyes to flicker closed and enjoyed it. He tasted of sweets and ice cream; a strange flavour but a nice one. I heard someone snigger from behind us and pulled away, staying in his arms as I looked around for the source.

It was Ash. I mock frowned at him and he put a hand over his mouth to try and contain his laughter. Max and May was grinning and Drew was smirking his usual smirk. I raised an eyebrow at the raven haired boy, daring him to say anything.

"I'm sorry." He spluttered through his laughter. "I just never thought Brock would be the kind of person to settle down with one girl." He explained, setting the others off sniggering. I smiled at them before grinning up at Brock who was looking away with a red face and an embarrassed expression. Then I heard a new laughter, one I hadn't heard before and one that while so surreal sounded so beautiful. I looked up and grinned as I saw Palkium.

"Nice to see you again Palkium." I greeted, stepping away from Brock and walking over to where the floating pokemon sat looking at me. He grinned.

"Same. I wanted to thank you Sammy." He told me, looking at me with a strange expression that wasn't quite clear on the pokemon's face. I smiled at him. "I know that it was my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to do this but you did it anyway so thank you." I shook my head.

"I helped because I wanted to help. But your welcome." I told him with a happy smile. He smiled back before looking at the sky. I frowned, realising what was coming. "You have to leave?" I asked, knowing the answer before I asked but needing to hear it. He turned back to me with a sad expression.

"Yes, but I'm sure we will meet again. I need to go back to my home where I belong. I will miss you but I_ know_ I'll see you again." He assured me, putting one of his paws out to touch my hand. I smiled and nodded, unable to speak for the moment. Then, he disappeared, going back to either his mini dimension or the pokemon dimension. I took a while, looking at the spot where Palkium had been for several minutes before brocks hand intertwined with mine and he led me away.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, that's the end! I will be writing a sequel and I expect it will be soon. I think that went well and I hope you liked it. I also hope you will continue to read my stories. **

**I thought you might like to have a bit of the first chapter of the sequel. It might interest you and keep you into the story for a bit until I complete it. ^_^ cheers. **

**Please review!**

It had been several months since the incident between Palkium, Palkia and Dialga. A lot had changed in that seemingly small amount of time. I had gained more badges, now supporting six and Ash was the same. May and drew had both got three ribbons each. They had been in a contest frenzy, on equal footing as they each won as many as they lost.

Shinx had evolved into a Luxio and was becoming quite powerful along with my other pokemon. I know had Absol, Luxio, Roselia, Medicham, Eevee and a Ponyta. Eevee had been a gift from an Eevee trainer we had helped when team rocket had tried to steal all her Eevee's. She had been _very_ generous, giving each of us, including max, our own Eevee. Sometimes I think our group owes allot to team rocket. I mean, they always seem to get given things when team rocket fails. I made a mental note that next time I saw them I would thank them before blasting them off.

I had caught Ponyta fairly recently. She had been wandering around us for a while before I finally decided to catch her. She had taken to the group like a duck to water.

I hadn't seen Palkium since he had left and part of me was worrying about him. The other part of me, however, was telling me to pull myself together. He was a legendary, he would be fine. Worrying about him wouldn't help me anyway.

**So, that's only a little taste of what happens after but I hope you decide to read it when it comes out. I promise I'll find something interesting to happen, something always does in pokemon land! ^_^**


End file.
